Black Stones of Fairy Tail
by RubyDemonXoXo
Summary: AU. Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray makes up Black Stones (BLAST) and is an amazing rock band that is yet discovered, with a little help from their friend Lucy. Follow their adventure as BLAST does their best it go pro in a world full of competitions and other bands and struggle with Love life and the exciting life of Music. Rated M for language and the obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Introductory Chapter

**A/N: This story is inspired by the Anime NANA by Yazawa Ai. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me ok? *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 1: Introductory chapter**

**Characters**

Black Stones (BLAST): Formed one year before story is set

Erza Scarlet: 19 years old. Vocalist for BLAST. With a head of stunning Scarlet hair, she can be little bit cold and aloof but has a heart of gold, just DO NOT get on her bad side.

Natsu Dragneel: 18 years old. Guitarist for BLAST. Might look like a badass hottie, but when he opens his mouth… Let's just say he is very random and he acts like a child sometimes. Very protective of his friends.

Gajeel Redfox: 19 years old. Leader and Drummer for BLAST. Even though he looks like a street delinquent with the multiple piercings and long unruly hair, he can be quite serious when it comes to the band.

Gray Fullbuster: 18 years old. Bassist for BLAST. Can be a little cold at times but if you get to know him better, he is quite friendly and takes the band really seriously. But he constantly fights with Natsu. Has a frequent tendency to strip without knowing.

Lucy Heartfilia: 18 years old. Not really part of the band, but is considered by the band as their "pet puppy". She is really smart, and with an awesome appearance to match. She is a normal teenage girl in a sense; idolizing bands and singers.

Trapnest: A popular and very famous professional band; debuted 3 years before story

Juvia Lockser: 18 years old. Vocalist for Trapnest. Really kind and sweet. She is the childhood friend of Gray and Lucy. She has a huge crush on Gray since high school and, even though she considers Lucy as a good friend, regards Luck as her love rival.

Jellal Fernandes: 19 years old. Guitarist for Trapnest. Childhood friend of Erza. Jellal is also the ex-boyfriend of Erza. He broke up with Erza in tears after having to move to Crocus from their hometown, Magnolia, to join Trapnest to go pro.

Laxus Dreyar: 20 years old. Leader and bassist for Trapnest. Always calm and collected but is a player whom people say to have no respect for women. But when it comes to the band, he treats them like his own siblings.

Loke Leo: 19 years old. Drummer for Trapnest. Has a similar personality as Natsu, really random and behaves immaturely.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Stones aka BLAST

**Chapter 2: Black Stones aka BLAST**

The crowd at the Happy Days Club in Crocus was all fired up, literally. It was the "Punk Night" at the club; many bands are performing that night. It was also the first live that the Black Stones are performing in Crocus, just after they moved there from their home town of Magnolia, in hopes of having a chance to go pro and debut.

"The crowd outside seems amazing! They must be really excited by the way they are screaming and dancing along to the other bands. Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he punched his fist up into the air.

"They will be even more excited when we take the stage, don't you agree flame-brain?" Gray smirked

"What did you say? Stripper?"

"Hot-head!"

"ARE YOU FIGHTING? EVEN ON OUR LIVE NIGHT, DAMMIT! NOW SHADDAP!" Erza shouted, emitting a demonic aura around her.

"Yes Ma'am!" The arguing pair immediately kept silent, in case they incur the wrath of Erza "Titania" Scarlet.

"Okay okay, let's stop the ruckus, we're next," Gajeel seems really calm even if his surroundings are quite noisy.

"Guys, you're up! Gambatte yo, BLAST!" A peppy Lucy came and informed the band.

The crowd was talking amongst themselves, asking each other if they knew of the "Black Stones" that was up next. It's actually quite normal as this was their first live in Crocus.

The stage lights dimmed as the members took their places. The members were all doing a last-minute tuning of their instruments. The only person not there was their Scarlet-haired vocalist.

The music started, and that was when Erza came on stage. A spotlight shone at her, while spotlights of blue shone at the other members. All of them looked gorgeous. Gajeel had his usual piercings on, his hair in a messy ponytail and was ironically wearing a suit. Gray was wearing what seemed to be a leather vest and nothing underneath it, showing off his perfect abs and his metal cross necklace, and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was styled in such a way that they all appeared really spiky. Natsu was wearing a ripped white long-sleeved shirt which accentuates his messy pink hair and a pair of ripped jeans. Erza was wearing a black leather jacket over a red one-piece dress, with ripped leggings and stilettos. She was wearing another earring beside her usual diamond-shaped earring. This extra earring has a long chain connected to her spiked cuff bracelet paired with a matching chocker. Her long Scarlet hair was teased in a way to look "bigger" and messier than usual.

Erza started to sing her heart out as the crowd starts to go wild

**_When I was darkness at that time_**

**_fureteru kuchibiru_**

**_heya no katasumi de I cry_**

**_mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu_**

**_yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_**

**_Nobody can save me_**

**_kamisama hitotsu dake_**

**_tomete saku you na my love_**

**_*I need your love. I'm a broken rose_**

**_maichiru kanashimi your song_**

**_ibasho nai kodoku na my life_**

**_I need your love. I'm broken rose_**

**_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_**

**_with your smile, your eyes,_**

**_and sing me, just for me_**

**_I wanna need your love..._**

**_I'm broken rose_**

**_I wanna need your love..._**

**_When you are with me at that time_**

**_anata no kage wo oikakete_**

**_hadashi de kakenukete stop me_**

**_tozaseba tozasu hodo motsuretekukono ai_**

**_yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me_**

**_Nobody can save me_**

**_kogoeru bara no you ni_**

**_yasashiku nemuritai my tears_**

**_I ned your love. I'm broken rose_**

**_kareochiru kanashimi my soul_**

**_kuzureteku kodoku na little girl_**

**_I need your love. I'm broken rose_**

**_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_**

**_with your smile, your eyes,_**

**_and sing me, just for me_**

**_I wanna need your love..._**

**_I'm broken rose_**

**_I wanna need your love..._**

**_I wanna need your love..._**

**_I was a broken rose_**

**_I wanna need your love..._**

"Thank you!" Erza said into the microphone, breathless and exhausted with the crowd totally insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Backstage*

"WOW I DID NOT KNOW THAT CROCUS WAS THIS AWESOME!" Natsu exclaimed. The whole band agreed with him. Just then, Lucy stepped in the dressing room. "You guys were awesome out there!" Lucy hugged Erza.

Gajeel then suggested to go have Yakiniku to celebrate their first ever live in the capital city of their country, Fiore, and that he will foot the bill and Lucy included. BLAST jumped for joy that their filthy rich leader was footing the bill, which everyone expects is going to be very expensive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At the Yakiniku restaurant*

"Kanpai!" The band toasted to their future as professional musicians.

"It's only been a year since we formed our band, and yet we are here, in Crocus, performing to the people of the capital city! Yahhhhooooooooo! We are sooooooooooooo going to rule the worlddddddddddd!" The drunk Natsu said, followed by some incomprehensible mumbles.

"He's totally drunk, who's gonna bring him home?" Lucy joked.

"Let me do it, we live in the same apartment anyways," Gray took a swig at his beer.

"We should all get going now, it getting late," Erza suggested. "Gajeel, you going back by?"

"Taxi, need me to accompany you ladies home?" Gajeel offered

"Nahh, no need. Our apartment is really close by, Erza and I will manage," Lucy then thanked Gajeel for his offer.

The Band said their goodbyes and headed back home. Lucy and Erza walked side by side till they reached the apartment they rented together. They were good friends since they met on the train to Crocus and met each other again when viewing the apartment so they decided to split their rent. They chatted about many things on the way home, but mostly was about the band and the live when Lucy popped a question. "Ne Erza, tell me about you before you came to Crocus, please?"

"Well, I've known the band since high school, and that we all loved music, so we formed a band. Even though this current members was not always the same, but I dare say that this batch is the best."

"So it did not have the same members? I thought the band formed a year ago?"

"No, it actually started 4 years ago. But the current batch formed just last year,"

"Oh I see, ne, I know it's sudden but do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I thought someone as pretty as you would have a boyfriend. Seems like we're home," Lucy chipped in.

The girls lived on the Seventh floor of an old building with no lift, which explains the cheap rent they had to pay. 7th floor, apartment number 707. Lucy then took out her keys and opened the door.

"Finally home!" Erza exclaimed.

"Erza, I'm going to shower first ok?" Asked Lucy

"Sure! Oh, wait I almost forgot!" Erza went to her room to take an envelope. "This was delivered this morning, it's for you. I saw you were out so I kept it for you,"

Erza handed Lucy the envelope. Lucy thanked Erza and proceeded to open the envelope.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy squealed. Erza rushed to ask her what was wrong.

"My tickets, they've arrived!" Lucy exclaimed

"What Tickets?"

"A month before I moved here, I booked some tickets for Trapnest's Trigger Tour concert, now my mom has sent it here for me. Ne Erza, wanna come with me? I have 2 tix. The concert I booked was back at my hometown though," Lucy cheerfully said

"Depends on my mood, when is it anyway?" Erza nonchalantly replied.

"2 weeks from now, 2nd April. Erza, please come with me?" Lucy gave Erza her best puppy dog eyes.

"As I said, depends on my mood, that's it, I'm going to use the shower if you don't want to," Erza walked to the shower, while Lucy is still squealing in delight.

**A/N: That's it for the first official chapter of the story. The song BLAST performed in this chappy was by Anna Tsuchiya inspi' NANA (Black Stones), it is the first opening for the NANA anime. This chappy was short, but it sets the stage for the upcoming drama in about 1-3 chapters' time (depends on my ideas). Hope you peeps out there liked it, review and stay awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment 707

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 3: Just a normal day in Apartment 707, not really (Note: This chapter is set a week after the previous chapter)**

"LUCYYY! You have flu tablets? *Sniff* I think I spent too much time in the bath last night," Erza stepped into Lucy's room while blowing her nose.

"Oh dear, here you go," Lucy took out the flu tablets from her cupboard.

"Thanks, woah *sniff* what's up with this outfit?" Erza said as she took the medicine from her fancily dressed friend.

Lucy replied that she has a work interview at a small publishing company later in the morning. She said that she is interviewing for the position of an office apprentice because the pay is quite attractive, and it is a 10-5 work with weekends off.

Erza twitched an eye, "You, an office lady? HAHAHAHAH!"

"Oi, at least I've a source of income," Lucy snapped.

"Hai hai, but you must see if you get the job first," Erza said as she left the room. "Good luck anyways,"

Lucy took a last minute check in the mirror before turning off the lights in her room and closing the door to the apartment to go for her interview.

Lucy walked down the stairs of her building, and strolled along the river that the building was facing. It was still early so she decided to take the longer route which cuts through the nearby park to get to the publishing company. While walking along the road, she saw her best friend since middle school, Michelle Lobster.

"Michelle-chan!" Lucy called out.

"Lu-chan, nice to see you! Where are you going, dressed up like that?"

Lucy then explained to Michelle about her interview. They decided to stop by a cute little café along the roadside to buy some coffee before proceeding. Michelle asked her friend how life was like with her new flat mate.

"Erza is really nice even though she looks like and is a punk rocker. At first, I thought she was a little cold, but after spending time with her, I found out that she is actually very kind," Lucy said as she remembered the first time she and Erza met, on the train to Crocus. Both Michelle and Lucy had to go their separate ways after walking for a while more. As Lucy reached the building where the company was at, she straightened her attire before stepping in to the company.

"Here is your desk, Miss Heartfilia. And this is Ryoko Sakagami, your mentor for your internship," Lucy's boss, an old man named Gregory Walker, introduced her mentor to her and showed her the work desk.

"A pleasure meeting you, Sakagami-san, please take care of me during my stay," Lucy bowed to Sakagami.

"Um, you can start by brewing a fresh pot of coffee for us, will you?" Sakagami said cockily. Lucy just replied as politely as she could that she is on her way.

_It's gonna be a long day _Lucy thought

As the wall clock showed 12pm noon, Lucy rushed out of her office for her lunch break. "Finally," She thought, "A chance to get away from that Ryoko Sakagami who treats me like her servant,"

Lucy stepped into a fast food joint and was trying to look for a seat in the midst of the crowd when…

"LLLUUUUCCCCYYY!" Natsu shouted from where he and Gray were sitting, offering the empty place beside him.

"Thanks guys, what a coincidence," Lucy smiled,

Gray replied that they were just having lunch as well, "Hey, I heard from Erza that you are now working in a publishing office?"

"Ya, but only as an intern with a fricking bitchy mentor. That Ryoko Sakagami treats me like her servant," Lucy grumbled, "I should go queue for my food in case the line gets any longer.

When she came back, she was eating a Chicken burger, some fries and a fizzy drink. The trio started talking about the live and many other things to get to know each other better.

"Ne Gray, Natsu, I heard from Erza that BLAST did not have the same members before? Is that true?" Lucy questioned

"Yeah, before me was another bassist. I only joined a year ago," Replied Gray while munching on his burger.

"Oh I see, who is the previous bassist?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" Natsu asked

"Told me what?" Now Lucy was confused.

"Okay, the bassist before me was Erza's ex," Explained Gray.

"I thought she does not have a boyfriend?"

"She had one," Natsu took another bite from his burger.

"Then what happened, why did he leave BLAST?"

"He was offered a chance to go pro with another band," Natsu said bitterly.

"Which band? Who is he?" Lucy pried

"Trapnest's guitarist, Jellal Fernandes," Gray said as he straightened his back. The two boys waited for the information to sink in to Lucy.

"What? Jellal Fernandes of Trapnest was Erza's ex? Then why didn't she follow him? Did they break before Jellal was offered to go pro?" Lucy asked, aghast

"Not sure, ask Natsu, I only know a little, not the details," Gray replied

"Well, at first, both Gajeel and I thought that Erza was going to follow him. On the day when they were supposed to leave, they entered the train, kissed each other till the train doors were closing, Erza ran out of the train, and sat down and cried. I was dumbfounded at that point, so I ran to the window next to the seat where Jellal was sitting, and I saw that he was crying as well," Natsu said, frowning at the bitter memory.

"Oh my god, and I still pestered Erza to go to a Trapnest concert with me next week. I feel so bad," Lucy felt so bad about herself that her head was hanging low.

"You have tickets?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I have 2 so I asked Erza to go,"

"What did she say?" Natsu inquired

"She said depends on her mood,"

Both Natsu and Gray agreed that there was close to zero chance that Erza was going to go, based on the fact that she chose her pride instead of love.

"Hey, let's stop this depressing conversation. So Luce, you coming to the studio for our practice today?" Natsu smiled

"Of course! But first I'll have to go back to face that Sakagami bitch," Lucy grumbled

"Haha Good luck then," Natsu gave her a pat on the back.

*At the Studio*

Lucy, Natsu and Gray told Gajeel what they talked about in the afternoon. Even Gajeel agreed that Erza has too huge a pride to exchange it for love, and that the possibility of Erza going to the live is very low.

"Oh god I feel so bad for pestering Erza to go," Lucy said full of guilt that she might have brought back hurtful memories for her dear friend.

"Wait, but if she does go to the live, maybe, just maybe, they will have a dramatic reunion!" Natsu thought.

"Don't be stupid, those two are star-crossed. Meaning their interests clash to an extent that in order to get back together, one has to let go of his or her pride," Said Gajeel while smoking his favorite _Black Stone cigar, _which also was how the band got their name as suggested by Erza.

Everyone agreed, but Lucy said "IF Erza goes to the live," obviously having planned something. "I just have to make her go,"

"And I thought you were feeling bad about bringing up Erza's painful past," Gray smirked,

"That's why I have to bring those two back together again to amend for my mistake!" Lucy snapped.

"Well let me tell ya' it's gon be very difficult, she IS Titania after all," Gajeel chipped in.

"That's set, operation _"Get Jellal and Erza back Together"_ starts now!" Lucy happily said when the door to the studio opened, to reveal none other than Erza Scarlet.

Everyone went silent.

"Lucy, about the live," Erza started

"Err, yes ma'am," Lucy said, unsure of what the Titania is going to do. _Did she hear our conversation?_

"Keep the extra ticket for me, I'm going," Erza smiled "By the way, what were you guys talking about before I was here? Why are you all so quiet all of a sudden?"

_PHEW_

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm so glad you are able to go with me!" Lucy hugged Erza.

"Yea, I can't wait," Erza said, before starting the band practice.

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3. I know that I'm uploading really fast now, that's because it's the weekends, meaning no school. The next few chapters are gonna be uploaded ASAP, if not, I'm gonna upload every Sunday (in Singapore, damn you time zones) Thanks for your support and kudos to ****_DBZFanGXCC _****for guessing what's gonna happen in the next few chapters. Arigatou for your continuous support and read, review and stay awesome! –Hugs and Kisses ****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


	4. Chapter 4: That Fateful Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 4: That Fateful Day**

The day of the concert, both girls got up early in order to catch the train to Lucy's hometown, Onibus. Erza seemed fine, tough, at least to Lucy. Erza had tons of things in her mind, like what would happen if Jellal saw her? What would happen if they met in privte? Most importantly, should she get back with him if he asks? _No, impossible. He is a star now, he must have tons of women willing to be his girlfriend… Right?_

"I'm really excited!" Erza smiled to Lucy. _She must be referring to the live! _Lucy thought.

"Yeah, same here,"

"I wonder how your family is like though," Erza nonchalantly said.

_Eh? _"Huh?" Now Lucy is confused.

"I'm really excited to meet your parents, you are too right? I mean it's been some time since you last saw them,"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I miss them…" _Erza, what about you? Aren't you excited to see Jellal again?_

The train stopped at the Onibus Station and the girls got off the train, just to be greeted by Lucy's adopted younger sister, Levy.

"Nee-san!" Levy called out.

"Levy! How's life?" Lucy gave a hug to Levy. Those two have been really close since their parents adopted Levy when they were only 4. Lucy then introduced Erza to Levy, and Levy drove them back to Lucy and Levy's house.

"Ne, Lucy, why haven't you got your license?" Levy asked

"I do not really need it, besides, you should see the traffic in Crocus," Lucy replied her sister, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, Erza-san, you are from a band?" Levy was really curious about her sister's flat mate.

"Yup, Black Stones, BLAST,"

"Wow, that must be really cool! Oh, we're here!" Levy pulled into the driveway of the house, no, mansion.

"Just as I thought, Lucy IS in fact a rich princess. This house is huge!" Erza remarked as they were about to enter the door.

"Nope, not at all. The land is just cheap in this area." Lucy shrugged off the remark and went in the door.

"Lucy dear! Welcome home!" Lucy's mother greeted as the three girls came in the house. "And this must be your flat mate. Hello, my name is Layla Heartfilia, it would be fine if you just call me Layla."

"Nice to meet you Layla," Erza shook Layla's hand. "Wow, no doubt you two are mother and daughter, Lucy is a splitting image of her mother!" Erza seemed really amazed. Layla then told Levy to help her with lunch while Lucy brings Erza back to her room, where Erza would also be staying these few days.

Erza placed her bag in a corner of the room and afterwards, engaged in a (maybe?) serious conversation with Lucy after thanking her for letting her stay at her place.

"Seriously, thanks Lucy. If not for you I would have to stay at a fucking budget hotel. You know how much I hate those places,"

"No probs, what are friends for? Anyways, mind telling me about your life before you moved to Crocus?" Lucy asked, unsure of what Erza's reaction would be.

"You asked me this on our first live in Crocus," Erza raised an eyebrow

"I mean, are there anything that you have not told me yet?" Lucy sat beside the Redhead as she tried to hint her.

"What are you talking about? Well, if it makes you happy, my life is seriously uneventful." Erza prays that Lucy does not pry any more, else she'll lose it.

"Erza, I hate the way that you know so much about me, but I know close to nil about you," Lucy sighed, and her voice broke a little. Thus, causing Erza's heart to go soft. Erza then apologized to Lucy for making her feel like that, and told her that she would tell her everything, 100% truth. After a few regular life questions, Lucy finally asked the question that can trigger a landmine anytime.

"Do you still love Jellal?" Lucy waited and waited for the explosion…..but there was none. In fact, Erza was curled up into a ball on her futon, blushing and crying at the same time. Lucy need not hear the answer now, she _knew_ it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itadakimasu!" Erza and Lucy had lunch with the latter's family. Erza also got to know Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, who was a businessman. Erza had a great time chatting with the Heartfilias, and she found out that actually she had a lot in common with Layla in regards to many things.

"Even though I'm a punk rocker, I still have my morals. I do not sleep around with boys like females from other bands,"

"There are girls like that?" Levy asked, shocked that there were people like this in the world.

"Yup, and I know many of them. All from other bands. They are not even close to striking a contract with record companies, and yet they act so damn smug and slutty." Erza replied, making an obvious face of disgust. "Oh, by the way, Mr Heartfilia, don't you have work today?"

"Oh, I heard that Lucy was coming back, so I took the day off. Actually it's been quite a while since I spent time with my family, so I thought I would be a good idea to relax a little," Jude stated

"Gochisousama deshita! Layla, would you like me to help with the dishes?" Erza offered. Layla said that it is okay, and Erza and Lucy should just go back to their room and just make themselves at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*In Lucy's Room*

"Ne, Erza, why are you so happy being around my family members? They are just a normal household to me," Lucy asked

"Well, maybe it is partly because my mother died when I was only 5, I never knew my father. I was raised by my grandpa. But when I was 15, he died of heart failure. So from then, I worked many part-time jobs to keep myself in school. I met Natsu in school. No one would talk to me except him. They all thought I worked as a whore," Erza stated.

"Oh my, then you don't mind?" Luck asked, wide-eyed

"Nope, it's their mouth, not mine."

"So it's safe to say that you are really close to Natsu?"

"Yup. He was the one who introduced me to the world of music. He was also the one who introduced me to his band, who was in need of a vocalist."

"BLAST?"

"Yes, but at the time, it was Brute. Jellal said that "Brute" was too rough, now that a female is their vocalist. So he asked me if there are any names that I liked. I saw Gajeel smoking his _Black Stone _cigars, so I suggested _Black Stones aka BLAST_. From then, we performed in many clubs in Magnolia, and I quit my jobs. I mean, why should I keep working when I can make money with the activity that I love, right?"

"Agreed. Then how did you and Jellal met" Lucy asked, now that Erza is willing to open up more to her.

"Well, Jellal was also an orphan. He never saw or knew of his family. His last name "Fernandes was chosen by him, not from his family. Before Gramps died, he came to my place a lot, so we practically grew up together. Jellal calls my Grandfather as Grandpa Rob. Grandpa was from my maternal side, so I never managed to know my last name, he refused to tell me. But in fact, he did not even know who my father was. So, my last name of Scarlet was actually given to me by Jellal. Come to think of it, he sure likes giving people names," Erza smiled

"Continue," Lucy leaned forward

"For about a few months after Gramps died, I stayed at Natsu's. After joining BLAST, a few months later, Jellal confessed, and we started going out. That was when I moved to Jellal's place. He lived in the warehouse where he was abandoned. He said it was where he started. And he was being really sweet when he told me that now that I was with him, that warehouse was paradise, heaven. Our heaven," Erza had tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the love of her life, her first love. "I loved him, Lucy, I really did. Maybe, just maybe, I still do. You know the padlock around his neck?"

"Yeah, in an interview, he said he lost the key," Lucy said

"Well, this is the key," Erza pulled out her purse, showing her the key. "I gave that padlock to him. It is the exact replica of the padlock Sid Vicious from Sex Pistols had. I gave him the key at first. But he insisted that I keep it."

There was a knock at the door, "Erza, Lucy, we should get going now if you want to get to the live on time," Levy's voice chimed in.

"We should get going Luce," Erza stood up and put on her leather jacket and stilettos. Lucy took a final check in the mirror and followed Erza out of the room.

All the while throughout the drive, Lucy was thinking about what Erza had told her. From what Erza said, Lucy thinks that Erza still loves Jellal. Problem is, her pride is too high on the priority list. _I wonder what would happen when Jellal sees her, will he jump off the stage and embrace her? _Lucy started to fangirl about what would happen afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJellalxErzaxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At the concert stadium*

"Holy Lord!" Erza exclaimed, wide-eyed. The only performance scheduled at the stadium that day was only for Trapnest's Trigger Tour. Despite that, the place was utterly crowded, filled with fans of all ages, some were obviously in their 60s. Erza did not expect that Trapnest had such a huge fan base in such a small town.

"Luce, who's your favorite member of Trapnest?" Erza asked.

"Laxus, god he is the definition of hot and ripped!" Lucy started to fangirl all over again. "Erza, you go in the concert hall first okay? I want to buy a pamphlet of the band first,"

"Okay. Oh and be careful of Laxus, he is known to be a player."

Erza started to wander around the stadium since she did not want to go in that early. After minutes of walking aimlessly, she finally found a secluded place in the stadium. She sat down on a bench and started to think about the happy moments that Jellal and her spent together.

_Flashback_

_Why not we call ourselves "Black Stones, or in short, BLAST?" Erza suggested, picking up Gajeel's cigarette box._

_"So you're just going to name us after the first thing you see? What if it was an infant? The Infants?" Natsu remarked, obviously thinking that Erza was too random at times._

_"It's actually good, The Black Stones, BLAST." Jellal agreed._

_"Then it's settled, Black Stones it is," Gajeel took out one cigarette from the Black Stone packing and lit it up. Before he could take a puff, Erza snatched it away from him._

_"Let me try, since you like it so much. But the scent is really strong though," Erza took a puff, and it seemed to have triggered a cough attack._

_"How the hell do you smoke this thing, it's disgusting!" Erza really disliked how the taste was too much for her._

_"Let me try," Jellal just took the cigarette from Erza and just started to take a puff as if nothing is wrong with that. Erza looked at him bewildered, before he got a cough attack as well._

_"Gajeel, how do you take this taste? It's horrible!" Jellal immediately stepped on the cursed cigarette._

_*End of Flashback*_

Erza took out a packet of her favorite cigarettes, Seven Stars, and lit one up.

_I started to like this brand of smoke cuz' Jellal likes them too… _

She was pondering whether or not to go to turn back and go home when the AV system sounded, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Trapnest Trigger Tour starts in 10 minutes, please get seated in the concert hall in the next few minutes, thank you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJellalxErzaxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Trapnest Trigger Tour starts in 10 minutes, please get seated in the concert hall in the next few minutes, thank you!"

Lucy was already in the concert hall when the AV system sounded. She noticed that Erza was not there, she thought that maybe she went to the washroom. _But the concert is about to start in a few minutes, maybe she went home? Now what?_

Lucy also noticed that their first-row seats were right in front of the guitarist's position, where Jellal would be standing.

The lights dimmed, an indication that the concert was starting. Lucy also began to accept the fact that Erza might have gone to some other places, noting that she had once chosen pride over love. When Lucy was just beginning to lose hope that Erza was ever going to be here, Erza appeared and propped herself down on the empty seat beside Lucy.

"Sorry, I went to the bathroom, and this place is too big, I got lost,"

Lucy was so relieved that her friend came back. The lights turned off completely, and the curtains opened. On the projector showed a video of Trapnest made specially for the tour. In the video, the band's vocalist, Juvia Lockser, was wearing an elegant long black dress, with a slit up to her mid-thigh and heels, walking towards the camera, with a pistol in hand. As she neared the camera, she raised the pistol at the camera and pulled the trigger. A gunshot was heard as the projector showed the words "Trapnest Trigger Tour: Onibus" The stage lights shone and revealed all the members of the band. Juvia was wearing the same dress in the video. Laxus, the leader and bassist, was wearing button-up long sleeved shirt; half-buttoned and a pair of pants you will see usually paired with a tuxedo. Loke Leo, the drummer, was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Jellal was wearing only a leather jacket as a top, showing off his washboard abs and the padlock necklace Erza gave him. Paired off with the ensemble was a pair of ripped jeans and black Converse shoes. The two girls stared at the handsome man in front of them. His shaggy sapphire blue hair shone as the light hit him. The tattoo above and below his right eye enhances his natural good looks, he is perfect.

The music started playing, and Juvia Lockser started to sing with her soothing and harmonious yet powerful voice.

**_ Travel to the moon_**

**_Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku_**

**_Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari_**

**_Ayatsurinagara_**

**_Tsuyoku naru tame_**

**_Wasureta egao_**

**_Kitto futari nara torimodosu_**

**_* Kizuite_**

**_I'm here waiting for you_**

**_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_**

**_I'm here waiting for you_**

**_Sakebi tsuzukete_**

**_Kitto kokoro wa_**

**_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_**

**_Ano koro no watashi_**

**_Me wo samasu you ni_**

**_No need to cry_**

**_Travel in silence_**

**_Te wo nobaseba fureru no ni_**

**_Kimi wa tooi, sore wa_**

**_Omoide no naka no koto_**

**_Koe ga kikoeru_**

**_Me wo tojireba_**

**_Chiisana itami sae_**

**_Itoshikute_**

**_Mitsumete_**

**_I'm here waiting for you_**

**_Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo_**

**_I'm here waiting for you_**

**_Sora wo miagete_**

**_Zutto kokoro wa_**

**_Te wo hirogete mamotteru_**

**_Ano koro no kimi ga_**

**_Furikaeru made_**

**_No need to cry_**

**_(Feel something, feel nothing_**

**_Listen closely, listen closely)_**

**_Wide open ears_**

**_Disarm the dream tickler_**

**_In the constant moment_**

**_(You will find me where it's quiet_**

**_Listen closely, listen closely)_**

**_Let the blood flow_**

**_Through all the spaces_**

**_Of the universe_**

**_* Kizuite_**

**_I'm here waiting for you_**

**_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_**

**_I'm here waiting for you_**

**_Sakebi tsuzukete_**

**_Kitto kokoro wa_**

**_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_**

**_Ano koro no watashi_**

**_Me wo samasu you ni_**

**_No need to cry_**

Throughout the song, Erza was unknowingly clasping tightly onto Lucy's hand. Trapnest then performed a series of awesome songs, but the girls just did not care. They were praying to all the known and unknown divine beings to make Jellal look their way. In Lucy's opinion, she thinks that Jellal did look their way a few times, but as soon as she noticed, Jellal was looking away. Little did the girls know that Jellal did notice them, and tears were streaming down his handsome face as the last song ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJellalxErzaxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Backstage*

"Jellal , my man! You made a mistake out there, ya' know, the last song? You thought you saved it, but it still did not escape my strong sense of hearing," Laxus put an arm around his buddy's shoulder. "Dude, what's wrong? You rarely, if ever, make mistakes!"

"Sorry but I need to go to the washroom." Jellal headed his way to the washroom while the band headed for their dressing room.

Jellal went inside a cubicle, slammed the door shut, and whipped out his cellphone. He then punched in the number of his best friend and leader of his previous band.

"Yes,"

"Dammit Gajeel, you did not tell me that _SHE _is going to be here! You know that right?"

"So, whaddya' want me to say? Surprise? Go look for her. Let me tell you that she actually still loves you. And if you already have a girlfriend, tell her, set things straight. Don't give her false hopes. She let go of her pride for the first time, since I know her, to go to that concert." Gajeel spoke calmly into the phone.

"I do not have a girlfriend! But this will screw up everything! You know that because of her I made a mistake out there, and she is in first row dammit! Right fucking in front of me!"

"If you still want her back, do it quick. Or else, I'll take her for myself," Gajeel inhaled a puff of his cigarette. Leaving Jellal stunned. After a few moments of silence, Gajeel finally spoke, "I'll be sending you the cell number of Erza's friend, if you want to talk to the redhead, call that number." Gajeel hung up. Little did Jellal know that Gajeel was only trying to give him a push to get back with Erza, he was not serious. Well, Gajeel IS still hung up on his ex-girlfriend, Juvia Lockser.

After a few moments, Jellal's cell beeped, indicating a text message. It was from Gajeel, the message contained an 8-digit set of cell number, and a name "Lucy".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJellalxErzaxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At Lucy's home*

Lucy's phone sounded the text message alarm. It was from Gajeel. It said that he gave Jellal her number, and that he might call anytime. It also contained Jellal's number in case. Lucy was so happy. _Finally, those two could be reunited at last!_

Lucy rushed to tell Erza about the text. But, Erza just took out the key to Jellal's Padlock, and the key to the old warehouse they called their heaven. Erza asked Lucy to lend her the phone. "I have to set things straight. Tell him that it's over."

Erza punched in Jellal's number, and the connection tone sounded…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJellalxErzaxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*In Jellal's hotel room*

Jellal was really tired and was already half-asleep, with a cigarette in his mouth. His cellphone rang and he picked up, never bothering about checking the caller ID.

"Who's this?" Jellal spoke into the phone, sounding really tired.

"Erza,"

Jellal was so shocked that he jumped out of bed and chocked on the smoke from his cigarette, triggering a cough attack. On the line, Erza was making a weird face **(A/N: Kinda like this -.-" ) **at his reaction.

"Well you sure sound really well," Erza smiled

"Erza, I… Can we meet? We seriously can't talk like this," Jellal regained his composure.

"Sure, let's just meet in your hotel room. I'm pretty sure you can't leave,"

"Yeah, the fans are seriously crazy,"

"What room? Level?"

"Onibus Leisure Hotel, room 204, level 23."

"Okay, see you,"

"Yeah,"

The pair hung up. Erza gathered her leather jacket, put on her boots, and made sure that she brought along with her the keys. She is determined to end this torture.

"Erza, you sure?"

"Why not? Wish me luck!"

Erza stepped out of the room. Outside, she flagged a taxi.

"Onibus Leisure Hotel please,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJellalxErzaxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza stepped out of the taxi, and immediately noticed the crowd outside the hotel. _I can see why he can't come out. _

She went in the elevator and pressed the number 23. She stepped out of the lift at the designated floor and proceeded to look for room 204. Just when she was about to continue looking, she was stopped by a guard.

"Staff pass please."

Erza quickly thought of an idea. Hopefully it will get her through.

"Okay, sure. Wow, the crowd downstairs is really something!" She "checked" her purse. "I think I've forgotten my pass. Let me go to my room to get it for you," She was about to walk away when he guard halted her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to missy. We can't have crazy fans like you disturbing the band's sleep, no go on, shoo." The guard eyed her suspiciously before pulling her towards the elevator, only to be stopped by none other than Jellal Fernandes.

"She's here for me, I called her up."

The guard then let go of Erza, "Well, if you say so. But don't get people noticing,"

Jellal grabbed Erza's arm and ran back to his room, never once turning back. He pulled her into his room, slammed the door shut, and embraced her tightly. His warm embrace caused Erza to forget about the idea of really breaking up. _Maybe, just maybe, I still love him. Maybe I should continue to be his._

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Erza," Jellal was on the verge of tears, but his maiden was already sobbing.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter to-date! OMFGGGGG! The song I used in the chapter is A Little Pain by Olivia Lufkin inspi' Reira (Trapnest), it is the first closing song for the anime NANA, and also my favorite song. The song is really meaningful and I feel that it really suits Jerza. If you want to know the meaning of this song, PM me and I will send you the link to the translation.**

**Get ready for the next chapter people! I might be adding a lemon in the next chapter, and the rating will go up to "M". If you do not like lemons, I will make it so that you can skip the lemon part without affecting the story. Once again, thanks to those who reviewed. Read, Review and Stay Awesome –Love ****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


	5. Chapter 5: Back Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 5: Back Together, this time, hopefully, longer… (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, PLEASE SKIP WHEN I INSERT THE A/N)**

Erza Scarlet was sitting in the bath of Jellal Fernandes' hotel room. _No wonder it's called a deluxe room, the bath is huge! _She randomly took the decorative roses and started to pluck out its petals one by one and drop them into the tub she was currently relaxing in.

_He does this to me every fucking time. _

_He's like an addiction._

_I just can't stop loving him._

_Oh god, Erza Scarlet, why the fuck are you so weak? You wanted to break, and clear things up, but now? You are crawling back to him like a weak little girl! You seriously are a broken rose._

Erza started to sing random lyrics from "Rose" as she pondered about the road ahead of her.

**_When I was darkness at the time,_**

**_Furueteru kuchibiru._**

**_Heya no katatsumi de I cry._**

**_I need your love,_**

**_I'm a broken rose._**

**_Oh baby heal me from frozen pain,_**

**_Your smile, lies, but save me just from me._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_I need your love,_**

**_I'm a broken rose._**

**_Oh baby heal me from frozen pain,_**

**_Your smile, lies, but save me just from me._**

Jellal woke up to the singing of his Scarlet. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Those roses were expensive you know?" He smirked, amused at Erza.

"That's why I don't want to waste them. I want to put them to good use before they wilt and die."

Jellal took off his clothing and joined Erza in the tub.

"Reminds me of the old times," Jellal reminisced at the fond memory they both held so dear to their lonely hearts.

"Yeah, we used to cuddle up in that small tub we had back at our house,"

"Our _paradise, _our _haven."_

"Jellal, one day, when we are old and tired of the music business, or at least when I'm tired, can we go back to that warehouse to spend our last days?" Erza said after some thought.

"Sure, let's just go back to that small little town and let our haven be our burial ground." Jellal went over to Erza and hugged her from behind. He then grabbed a bottle of soap and started lathering Erza's body carefully like she's the most fragile thing in the world.

"I can do that myself you know?" Erza smiled

"Old habits die hard." Jellal seemed to continue despite Erza's question.

After the bath, they both dressed in their bathrobes. Erza sat at the dining table while Jellal went into the kitchen. He took out two bottles of milk from the fridge and handed one to Erza.

"Thanks," She took the milk and opened the bottle.

Jellal smiled and sat opposite his beautiful goddess. The pair started to talk about many things, what happened during the course of their separation, what they are up to now, the band et cetra. They were really happy and comfortable talking and they talked for a long time.

**(A/N: LEMON STARTS HERE. SCROLL DOWN TO THE A/N WHICH SAYS IT IS SAFE TO CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS!)**

Jellal took both the empty milk bottles and threw them away. He came back and Erza was at the bedside table looking at the picture of them in his wallet.

"I didn't know you kept this picture," Erza looked at him and smiled, her tears threatening to spill when she thought about those oh so lonely times without him.

Jellal could not take it anymore and pushed her up against the wall. Erza's tears flowed down her soft cheeks and she let her head fall as she was trapped between the hard wall and his muscular body. Jellal lift her chin and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb and kissed her roughly. Erza responded to his dominating lips with her trembling ones, trying to catch up with his pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her to fill that gap of loneliness for all those hard years. Jellal picked her up bridal-style and laid her down on the bed, never once disconnecting their lips. He pulled away, breathless, knowing full well where this was heading, he stroked the scarlet tresses and asked Erza gently, "You do know where this is heading to right?" Keeping in mind his severe boner.

"Don't stop. Don't worry, on the pill."

"You're still taking them?"

"Yeah, I am still taking them even after you left. I have to do something to keep my acne at bay," Erza reached for the man on top of her and pulled him down once again. Lips met with a dangerously high amount of passion. Jellal started to take off Erza's bathrobe and discarded it at a random spot in the room. Erza now lay naked in front of Jellal. Feeling self-conscious, Erza instinctively went to cover her fully exposed breasts. Jellal took her arms and pinned them above her head.

"It's not like I haven't seen them before. Besides, you're beautiful." Jellal smiled down on a blushing Erza and dived down to kiss her neck. He reached a particularly sensitive area below her ear, and Jellal heard a delicious moan coming from his Scarlet. "Jellal, ugh, I missed you, uhh," Erza confessed between moans. He slowly kissed down to her beautiful mounds. He latched his hot lips on one of her breasts while caressing the other with his warm hands. Erza let out a cry of delight when she felt Jellal sucking. When he was done, Jellal proceeded to suck her other breast and use his hand to grope the other. All the while, Erza was moaning and groaning with the sensation she had not felt for years.

Jellal slowly licked downwards, stopping at her inner thighs. He slowly took a tentative taste of her wet hole. Erza screamed his name when she felt his tongue at her hot core. Jellal was hungrily lapping up Erza's love juices as the latter was screaming her head off, it was a good thing the room has sound muting walls.

"Ohmigawd, uhh, ****pant* Jellal, I-I'm gonna" Erza was on the edge when one final lick from Jellal did the trick. She was pushed over the edge to a screaming climax. All the while, Jellal was licking up all drops of the sweet liquid produced from his beauty's climax.

When she calmed down, Erza crawled to Jellal and pulled him into yet another kiss, this time, gentle and innocent. She took off Jellal's bathrobe, slowly peeling it down to reveal his toned muscles. Erza kissed her way down Jellal's chest to his six-packs while Jellal sat on the edge of the bed admiring his red-haired beauty. Slowly, erza reached Jellal's hard manhood. She lowered her mouth to Jellal's hard-on. She slowly wrapped her moist lips around him as he sucked in a sharp breath. She rhythmically moved her mouth up and down along his length while fondling with his balls with one of her hands. Jellal's breathing became faster and more unstable as Erza went faster. Jellal grabbed onto a fistful of Erza's red hair and guided her to go deeper and faster.

"Oh, Erza *pants* ugghh…. I'm cumming," With that, Jellal shot out his load into Erza's mouth. Erza swallowed everything and licked Jellal's dick clean.

Jellal stood up and carried Erza back to the bed. He thrust 2 fingers into her wet cunt. Erza was already starting to get erratic in terms of breathing. After a few thrusts, Jellal lifted his fingers to Erza's lips, "Suck" he ordered, in a dominating voice which Erza did not know he had. She saw something in his eye that seemed… scary, for it was the glare of a predator… And she was his prey.

Erza obediently did as told and wrapped her mouth around Jellal's fingers, tasting her own juices. He pulled out and went on top of Erza. Positioning himself at her flowing entrance, he entered in a torturously slow manner. He continued this for a while. Erza was getting really impatient, "Please, faster *pant* harder, deeper *pant* please," Erza panted as Jellal continued to torture her.

"Choose,"

_What? He is making me choose? He never does that? What happened to him?_

"Please, Faster, I beg of you," Erza finally panted out after thinking through. That was it. The cue for Jellal to go full force. He thrust into her with all the strength and speed he could muster. Before long, Erza was on the brink of falling once again. "Jellal, OH, I-I," "I know, *pant* me too," With a final powerful thrust, the pair fell over the cliff of ecstasy, screaming each other's names while hanging on for dear life. Jellal fell on top of Erza. After recovering from their powerful climax, Jellal pulled out of Erza and lay beside her. Erza turned to face Jellal and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, a lullaby for this lonely girl.

**(A/N: END OF LEMON, you can continue reading from this point on)**

They interlocked their fingers as they lay in comfortable silence. Erza had never felt this happy for such a long time, she would have forgotten if not for Jellal. Jellal gave a chaste kiss to Erza's lips, "You have no idea how much I missed you,"

"I missed you too Jellal," Erza said quietly but loud enough for the ears of the love of her life.

"How did I do? Were you happy? Are you satisfied?" Erza asked after some time.

"Huh? Of course, I would not be this happy if it was not you." Jellal was confused, but stated nonetheless, as a matter of factly.

"That's good. Then I'm glad." Jellal was about to ask her why did she ask when he saw that she was already in deep sleep. Suddenly, he realized the reason why.

_She gave up her pride for me. She cared about my experience more than her own; no wonder she was so obedient. This woman loves me, and because of that, she let go of the pride she would otherwise cling onto._

"Thank you, I'm sorry, and I love you my dear," Jellal tenderly gave Erza one last goodnight kiss on her forehead, wrapped his arms protectively around his little darling and fell into a sweet slumber.

**A/N: There you have it! My first lemon scene. Obviously from this point on, this story is gonna be rated M. As I said, it was my first, so there must be many areas that I need to improve on. I would love to see your feedbacks on this chapter. Read, review, and Stay Awesome –Jaa Nee, love, ****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Crocus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 6: Back to Crocus (Cause the author really did not know what the title will be)**

*In Jellal's Hotel Room, the next morning*

The warm sunrays filtered through the drawn curtains in Jellal Fernandes' hotel room. The couple was already awake, but was still cuddling, unwilling to let go least they get separated yet again.

"Jellal, I brought these along with me yesterday night, but I forgot to give them to you." Erza took her purse and took out the keys to their old home and Jellal's padlock.

"You keep them," Jellal pushed them back to Erza. "You'll still need the key to our home if you ever decide to go back. As for the padlock, I still insist that you keep the key,"

"Okay. Does this mean…" Erza trailed off

"Mean what?"

"Are-are we back together?" Erza blushed lightly.

Jellal chuckled with his baritone voice, and gave his love a warm smile, "After all that's happened yesterday? Duhh, yes. You can be really blur at times,"

"That's good," Erza snuggled closer to Jellal, curling herself against him while laying her head on his chest.

"Hey, isn't it a long time since we played mahjong with the rest of BLAST? I feel like doing so. Are you guys free the day after tomorrow? Wanna meet up to have a game or two?" Jellal asked Erza

"Aren't you guys supposed to be on tour?"

"Yep, but we got a week off starting tomorrow. But I still got some loose ends to tie up. So day after tomorrow?"

"Sure, you got a paper and pen? I'll write down my address for you."

Jellal reached into the bedside drawer and took out a memo pad and a pen. Erza scribbled down the address for Apartment 707.

"So, 5th April, day after tomorrow. At your apartment, 6pm. And I noticed that you handwriting still looks like a doctor's writing." Jellal chuckled, and ruffled Erza's hair

"At least it's still readable. Oh, do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything for you. What is it?"

"If Laxus is free, ask him along. Lucy is a huge fan, she actually wants his autograph, but I thought since he's your friend, try asking him along. Lucy would be damn shocked to see him there,"

"That Blondie with you at the concert?"

"Yup, that's Lucy,"

"Sure. I'll try asking Laxus for you. But please, for the love of all good things, warn that friend Lucy of yours, DO NOT get too close to Laxus. He's a total playboy, and even though he treats the band like his siblings, he screws around A LOT, and he has very less respect for women who agree to be bedded by him." Jellal warned.

"Thanks, and I'll warn her, don't worry. But it all boils down to her decision, whether to be bedded by Laxus or not. But even though we're very close, she seems to have a tendency to fall in love at first sight, sometimes at first sound."

"Woah there, please warn her,"

"Yeah, I know."

The pair got up and went into the bathroom. Taking a bath together like they used to all those years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At Lucy's house*

_I wonder how are those two going by? _Lucy pondered as she finished bathing and proceeding to have breakfast with her family. She just reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Lucy dear, will you please get the door?" Layla Heartfilia chimed in.

"Sure mom," Lucy went and opened the door. When she did so, she saw her redhead friend standing outside.

"Erza! How'd it go?" Lucy wanted to hear about everything about the little rendezvous Erza had.

"I'll just tell you that we're back together. I'll tell you the rest later, now I'm starved, did you guys make my portion?"

"Yes we did," Layla said as she laid out the table.

"Thanks Layla. I'm really grateful for you hospitality. We're going back to Crocus today, thanks for letting me stay," Erza bowed to Layla, as a sign of gratitude.

"Sure, no problem. Next time if you guys are coming back, you can still stay here Erza," Layla smiled.

The Heartfilias, joined by Erza, sat at the dining table and had a wonderful breakfast. Soon, it was time for Lucy and Erza to leave. Levy drove the two to the train station and said her goodbyes to her foster sister and her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*On the train*

"Lucy, since this train ride is gonna take 2 hours, I think I'm gonna catch a wink. Fucking tired."

"You two did it last night didn't you? Else you wouldn't be this tired." Lucy smiled at her friend.

"Ya. Oh, right. Jellal will be dropping by at our apartment the day after tomorrow. 6pm. He says he wants to play mahjong with the rest if BLAST."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yaya, stop fangirling and lend me your phone. I've gotta notify the rest of BLAST."

Erza typed in the message and sent the message to the rest of her band. She returned the phone and started dozing off to sleep. Whereas Lucy was already planning her day.

_Okay, so I'll get off work at 5, as usual. And I'll head to the supermarket, and I'll reach home just in time!_

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know it's boring but, let me give you a clue as to what will happen, pick out a foreshadowing part and it might just hint you to what's gonna happen subsequently. Hohohoho, virtual cookies for those who can guess it! Read, review and Stay Awesome! –Lots of Love ****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 7: Surprise! (Because the author decided to post this chappy earlier, and, well, take a look at the A/N!)**

*Apartment 707. 5th April, 8:30am*

It was a day that Lucy was really looking forward to. _The _Jellal Fernandes of _Trapnest_ would be going up to her humble abode in just a few hours, to meet with Erza, and by proxy, BLAST to play mahjong. _It would be even greater if I do not need to go to work to face that Ryoko Sakagami today…_

Lucy got herself properly dressed up and proceeded to prepare a simple breakfast for herself and Erza. She walked towards the cute retro refrigerator that she and Erza chose together, and took out some eggs and bacon. As she was almost done with preparing breakfast, Erza walked out of her room, still sleepy.

"Mornin' Luce!" Erza greeted

"Ohayo! I made breakfast, let's eat together, shall we?"

"Alright. But gimmie a few minutes will ya'? I need to go brush my teeth and wash up first,"

"Sure, I still have to prepare so take your time!"

Erza walked into the bathroom and started to wash up. As she was doing so, she remembered that today was the day that Jellal, and most probably Laxus, would be coming for a game of mahjong. _Hah, that Lucy would be so surprised when she sees her idol here later. She would be spazzing out! _After cleaning herself up, she proceeded to the table and chairs, that she built by herself out of leftover wood from a nearby construction site, which is placed beside the window right in the middle of the apartment for her morning meal.

The girls ate their breakfast as they chatted about various things- from work to the band, to the food and the latest fashion, almost everything that could be mentioned in this half-hour meal. Lucy even expressed her excitement in meeting Jellal in person and talking to him for the first time.

"He's just a human being, nothing much to be excited about," Erza said. _But what I'm really interested in is your reaction when you see Laxus._

"Erza, he is well the guitarist of the hottest band in town! I'm done with my food, let me clear your plates as well, and I'm off to work!"

Lucy cleared the plates and washed them before biding her friend goodbye and setting off to work. Not long after Lucy's gone, Erza went down to the management office to borrow the phone since she did not own one. She punched in the number of her bluenette boyfriend and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, who's this?" Came Jellal's smooth baritone voice.

"Erza here,"

"I thought you did not have a phone?"

"I'm using the phone of the management office of the block. Jellal, can I ask if Laxus will be coming along with you today?"

"Yeah, well he said he was bored so he agreed to tag along."

"Great, Lucy would be so surprised!"

"Oh, and I told Laxus about the surprise plan, he says he is okay with it so long as it keeps boredom away."

"Great, so see you later?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too,"

With that, Erza hung up and went back upstairs to the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At Lucy's office*

_Uggghhhh! I'm so bored! I can't wait for this day to end! And to think it's only an hour after lunch break… _

"Heartfilia-san! Make copies of this document, enough for all the editing team. And also go and make a new pot of coffee for me." Ryoko Sakagami placed the documents on Lucy's desk before walking away, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor fading as she went back to her office.

Lucy stood up reluctantly and went into the copy room to make the copies as instructed. After that, she distributed the documents out and went back to sulking at her desk. She thought that since she had nothing to do, she would log on to the internet to search for ideas of what she would make for dinner that night. She was scrolling through recipe after recipe of the website when the ever annoying voice of Ryoko Sakagami cut Lucy's chain of thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing? Slacking on the job?"

"No, I was just looking for some ideas for the next issue of the magazine," Lucy quickly made up a lie. Hopefully it will pull her through.

"You are 10 years too early to be a part of the magazine, so stop that and get back to interning." Sakagami huffed and walked away, leaving Lucy to die of boredom until the clock showed exactly 5:00pm. She stood up and hurriedly went to the supermarket to do some last minute shopping for the day's dinner.

*Meanwhile, in the office of Chief Editor Gregory Walker*

"Mr Walker, I don't think we should keep that Lucy Heartfilia. Today was not the first time I caught her skiving on the job."

"Well, I've been receiving complaints from other colleagues about her as well. Ryoko, so you agree to cut her?"

"Of course. She has been of no benefit to the company ever since she came. It's better to give her the sack and save the money used to pay this good-for-nothing," Ryoko Sakagami scoffed

"Very well, I'll prepare her final paycheck," Gregory Walker nodded and dismissed Ryoko Sakagami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Apartment 707*

"Erza, what time will Jellal be here again?" Natsu asked, munching on a packet of potato chips.

"6pm, slanty eyes. Erza said so not too long ago. Are you deaf or what?" Gray snapped.

"Oh yeah? Let's see who is even deafer, Ice princess!"

"Are you taunting me flame-brain?"

"Stripper!"

"Hot-head!"

"Do I hear arguing?" Erza walked over to the fighting pair, clearly annoyed with that demonic killer aura she was emitting.

"Nope! How can we argue when we are BFFs?" Natsu and Gray slung an arm around each other's shoulders, scared to have incurred Erza's wrath.

"Good. Gajeel, next time they fight, you have my full support to break their necks," Erza said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At the supermarket*

_Hmmm, I still have some tomatoes left at home… Maybe I can make some salad? If so, I would have to buy some lettuce and salad dressings…_

Lucy walked around the supermarket with a push cart in hand. As she was filling up the cart, Trapnest's latest single, Wish, started to play. Just as Lucy was enjoying the music, an abrupt thought crossed her mind. _Crap, I was too focused at Jellal, hoping he would notice Erza, that I forgot all about Laxus! I'm so sorry Laxus! *Sniffs*_

Lucy continued her shopping. Scouting for ingredients such as meat, lettuce and canned food, she hastily pushed the cart through section after section, hoping to make it back home in time to prepare dinner. She then paid for all her groceries and went straight home after she noticed that her watch showed 6:07pm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy climbed up the stairs leading to the apartment. She tried to hurry, but with no elevator, it was always a challenge to climb up those flights of stairs to her apartment, which was located at the top floor.

Meanwhile, a group of people were crowded around the makeshift mahjong table in the center of Apartment 707. BLAST was having a lot of fun with their ex-bassist and his friend.

_"Ding Dong!" _The doorbell sounded, indicating the long-awaited arrival of BLAST's dear friend.

"Off you go!" Jellal smirked as he took another puff of his Seven Stars cigarette.

"Wish me luck," A tall muscular blond stood up from the sofa and made his way to the door.

Lucy was expecting Erza or anyone from BLAST to open the door for her. Well, she was in for a huge surprise.

"Welcome home!" Laxus held open the door and flashed a charming yet sexy smile. Lucy was so shocked that her bag of groceries that she was carrying just seconds ago fell to the floor. She covered her mouth and her eyes started to water. Lucy started to sob as the rest of the group watched and chuckled at her foolish reaction.

"Damn, now what? I made her cry," Laxus called in to the rest as Erza came by and helped Lucy in.

"I was expecting a huge reaction. But, not as huge as this!" Erza smiled warmly towards the sobbing girl.

"Thank you Erza," Lucy said between sobs.

**A/N: SURPRISE! EARLY UPDATE! SOOOOOOO? How was this chapter? I posted this earlier than said because it is the start of my one week holiday. Hence, apart from mugging like crazy for my End of Year Examination looming just 3 weeks away, I have decided that I will be updating more chapters for the coming week. Do give me feedback on what you think of this chapter so far! Read, Review, and Stay Awesome! -****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


	8. Chapter 8: Must Be Divine Intervention!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 8: Must be divine intervention! After huge misfortune, there is Luck (or is it?)**

The night went on with Lucy, Laxus, Jellal and BLAST. They ate, played, chatted and fooled around. Time flies and soon, all of them had to leave, only Jellal stayed behind to spend the night at Lucy and Erza's apartment.

The next morning, Lucy had to get up in the morning to prepare and go to work, unlike her flat mate and her boyfriend, who got the day off. She walked out her bedroom to get to the bathroom and on her way, she walked passed Erza's room, with a note taped on saying "DO NOT DISTURB!" Lucy made an "unimpressed" (-.-") face before heading to take a shower. _Those two, just reunited and having so much sex…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the red-and-blue pair woke up in each other's embrace, clothes strewn all over the floor, with only a quilt covering their entwined bodies.

"Morning love," Jellal flashed a charming smile to the redhead, _his _redhead.

"Morinin'" Erza had to stifle a yawn during her reply as the pair had so much adult fun the night before that they only slept for an hour or so.

"Ya tired? We could sleep in a little more you know?"

"You're talking as if you own the bed. I was the one who paid for it while you're slacking in some hotel room during your tour. Nah, I think I'll get up. I wonder if Lucy's awake yet,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy finished her shower and got dressed for work. She went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for herself and the two lovebirds. She was just almost ready when greeted by the pair.

"Mornin' Luce!" Erza smiled to Lucy

"Morning blondie, making breakfast?" Jellal greeted.

"FYI, my name is Lucy, not Blondie. And yes, breakfast is almost done. Go wash up and come and eat you lovebirds," Lucy snapped, annoyed with being called "Blondie"

"Touchy," Jellal chuckled as he put an arm around Erza's waist and led her to the bathroom to freshen up.

As soon as they were done, Jellal and Erza joined Lucy for breakfast. They talked about their lived before coming to Crocus. In Jellal's case, before he went pro.

Lucy then had to rush to work immediately after her meal because she realized that she was running a little late for work. _Hopefully, that Sakagami bitch won't bitch too much about it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heartfilia-san! You're late!" Ryoko Sakagami reprimanded Lucy the moment when she stepped into the office. _And the bitching starts…_

"Hai, hai…" Lucy sighed as she slumped into her seat. Soon after, Ryoko Sakagami appeared and gave her a list of errands to be completed by the end of the day. The long list contained errands such as for Lucy to deliver a document to a company a few blocks away, stock up on the office stationery supplies et cetra. Lucy started on her first errand almost immediately as the list was really long and she wants to complete them as soon as possible. _This is going to be a long day…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Back at Apartment 707*

"Ne Jellal, got any plans for today?" Erza asked as she placed two glasses of water on the table.

"Nope, I'm planning to just slack around today. I feel like going out with you later to maybe take a walk around town, what'ya think?" Jellal took one of the glasses and took a sip of water.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I do want to go out with you, but you're a celebrity. What if the paparazzi spotted us? We'll be in trouble, especially you!"

"At most I'll wear a cap and shades," Jellal shrugged.

"Are you serious? Even if you manage to hide your blue hair and your eyes, it does nothing to hide that tattoo on your face. And as far as I know, you're the only one who has that tattoo,"

"So, do I have to wear a mask or something?"

"That's why I say it's best for us to stay indoors." Erza crossed her arms, leant back to her chair and looked at Jellal.

"Gah, fuck it. I don't care about being spotted by the paps anymore. I don't care if they take pictures of us together, because we ARE together. Let's go!" Jellal stood up from his seat and pulled on Erza's wrist.

"Wait! Have you considered this properly? This can affect your reputation!"

"I don't care about a bad rep anymore. Put on your boots and let's go!"

"Alright! Just gimmie a sec!" Erza had only finished putting on her boots before being pulled out of the apartment by Jellal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was officially 5pm, the time when Lucy is supposed to go home. After she packed her belongings into her bag, she was about to go out of the office when Ryoko Sakagami called her into the Chief Editor Gregory Walker's office.

"Yes, you called for me? Mr Walker? Sakagami-san?" Lucy asked as she entered the room.

"Ahh, I see that you are about to go home," Gregory Walker remarked.

"Yes. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"The only thing that you can do for me and the company is to go home. And, sorry to tell you this but, don't come back."

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy was stumped,

"Means you're just given the sack. I tried to warn you not to slack off…" Ryoko Sakagami finally said.

Gregory Walker handed Lucy her final paycheck and dismissed the girl. Lucy was really upset that she screwed up yet another job. _At least I don't have to face that Ryoko Sakagami anymore…_

Lucy tried to think positive as she roamed the streets of Crocus, but she could not. In the end, she was sobbing on a bench along the side of the road. She started to think about her current lifestyle and considered changing it.

_Since young I've always wanted cute and pretty things, which most are very expensive. I overspent once when I just came to Crocus, and I thought that I needed to eat only one meal per day just to save up money, but I was rescued when mom sent me 30,000,000 Jewels into my bank account. She actually expected that I would overspend so she transferred the money into my account. Mom knows me so well…_

_I always like to have coffee in a fancy café which a cup of latte would cost me 10 Jewels, instead of going to a convenience store to buy a canned latte which costs only 2 Jewels… I like cute dresses which cost about 20 Jewels per piece, when I could settle for a t-shirt and jeans for 10 Jewels, and look just as nice... I would rather buy expensive furniture when I have the knowledge and ability to make them myself just like Erza…_

_I've been really spoiled all my life, and now, I lost my job because of that…_

Just then, Lucy's phone rang. The joyful ringtone startled the sobbing girl. Lucy quickly wiped her tears away and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. _Who can it be? It can't be anyone from BLAST, I have all their numbers. I even have Jellal's…_

"Moshi-moshi?" Lucy spoke into the phone, trying to conceal her sadness.

"Hello is this Lucy?" spoke a familiar manly voice, but Lucy could not put a finger to whom exactly… 

"Yes, who is this on the line?"

"Laxus here. Sorry but I really wanted your number so I got Jellal to give it to me."

_Laxus? Laxus Dreyar?_

"Hello? Lucy? You alright?"

"Er, umm... Yeah I'm fine. Can I help you with something?"

"Err, Lucy, are you free now? Where are you?"

"Yeah, I'm free. I'm currently along the lane of Avenue 7, in Crocus of course."

"What a coincidence! I'm stuck in the heavy traffic along Avenue 7 as well. I'm parked just in front of Heart Kruz boutique."

Lucy immediately ran to see if she could spot him, but could not.

"What car are you driving?"

"A Benz. It's a large vehicle, so it should be quite easy to spot."

"Oh, I see you!" Lucy waved in Laxus' direction; Laxus gave a brief wave back.

"Come here, hop on. Let's go for dinner together,"

Lucy then made her way to Laxus' vehicle and squeezed her way through the jammed road. Laxus unlocked the door and let Lucy board.

"Wow, the road is really jammed!" Lucy made a remark and gave Laxus a smile.

"It's really a coincidence ne?" Laxus faced Lucy and returned her smile with a kiss on her lips, leaving Lucy stunned. "I've been wanting to see you since my visit to your apartment."

Lucy was speechless. Her idol just kissed her, on the lips! She was just kissed by _the _Laxus Deryar, bassist for _Trapnest!_

_"Be careful of Laxus, he is known to be a player."_

_"Do NOT get too close to Laxus, he's a total player."_

Erza's and Jellal's words rang into Lucy's mind, creating an inner turmoil. And she tried to think of a way to distract both herself and Laxus.

"Umm… Where are we going for our meal?" Lucy asked, blushing and not daring to look Laxus in the eye.

"You'll see…"

**A/N: Yay! New chapter done! So, I was having a little bit of a block halfway through writing this chapter, but in the end, it turned out fine. Hope you guys like this chapter. Read, review and Stay Awesome! ~****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


	9. Chapter 9: Dream of the Suite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 9: Dream of the Suite.**

Laxus stopped his car in the basement parking of Crocus Bay Hotel. He got out of the car and held the door open for Lucy as she got out of the car as well.

"Ano… Laxus-san? I thought we are going for dinner?" Lucy asked casually, but with the fact that she already has in mind what was in store for her. _He's known to be a total playboy._

"Yup, we are here for dinner. It has a great restaurant, and its room service is nice too,"

The pair entered the lobby and Lucy sat at the lounge while Laxus went to register. Once he is done, he led Lucy into the lift. Putting an arm around Lucy, Laxus entered the lift, but behind them there were a few gossiping teens.

"Isn't that a member of Trapnest?"

"Huh, which one?"

"The blonde one!"

The murmurings got cut off as the doors of the lift closed. Lucy asked Laxus if it was alright, now that they were spotted. Laxus waved it off, saying that unless it was Juvia or Jellal, the press would not write too much about it.

Laxus took out the key card and unlocked the door to their room. Upon entering the room, Lucy's eyes went as wide as saucers; she had no idea that Laxus had booked a Deluxe Suite. The room was elegantly furnished, with a medium sized dining table beside the floor-to-ceiling windows; a black leather couch near the door and at the corner of the room, there was a bed that was approximately king sized. The bathroom was not less impressive with that huge tub in the center of its attention. Lucy was so impressed by the room that one moment she was at here, another moment she was there.

Laxus handed Lucy the room service dinner menu to choose something to eat.

Seeing that she could not make up her mind, Laxus told her to go take a shower while he chose the food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDreamxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy came out of the bath, feeling refreshed. She put on a fresh set of bathrobes and headed out of the bathroom. As she stepped out, she saw the mini-feast of food that Laxus had ordered for them.

"Finally, you're done. Come, the food's still warm."

Lucy sat down at the seat opposite Laxus and they started to chat about somethings and nothings over dinner. Once they finished, it was Laxus' turn for a bath. While Laxus was in the bath, Lucy spent her time wondering if she should back out. Besides, in Lucy's opinion, she was just another one-night partner for Laxus, nothing more. If she thought that she can be his woman after this night, it was all wishful thinking.

Lucy's phone sounded with its usual jolly ringtone. _Crap, I forgot to turn off the sound!_

Seeing that it was an unknown number, Lucy decided to ask who the caller was.

"Moshi-moshi? Lucy desu! Dare ka?" (Hello? This is Lucy. Who is on the line?)

"Erza."

_Oh shit! I forgot to inform her that I'm not going back tonight! _

"Oh, hi Erza! I forgot to tell you that I'm not going home tonight. Anyways, I thought you did not have a phone?"

"Jellal forced-bought me one while we were out today. Are you with a guy? Who is he? Do I know him?" Erza teased.

"Err, no I'm at Michelle's. You remember her right?" Lucy lied as she did not know what Erza would think if she knew that Lucy was with Laxus.

"Oh, right, Michelle. I remember her. Well never mind then, I actually wanted you to help me with some functions of this phone, since I got the same model as yours. But I'll figure it out myself somehow. Say hi to Michelle for me!"

"Alright sure! Bye!"

Lucy put down her mobile phone on the bedside table with a sigh of relief after she put it on silent mode. Just then, Laxus walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe tied around his waist. He took out one cigarette from his "Gitanes" cigarette box, lit it and took a puff.

"Laxus-san? You like Gitanes too? My father likes that brand as well…" Said Lucy, trying to cut the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, it's nice. Wanna try?" Laxus offered Lucy his cigarette.

"Err, no thanks. I don't smoke," Lucy lightly pushed away the hand holding the cigarette.

Laxus placed the cigarette on the holder on the bedside table, grabbed Lucy by her wrists and pinned her below him, showering her with kisses. Lucy was so shocked that her idol wants to do it with her, that she did not resist him. _Can this be true? Is this a dream? I must be dreaming, Laxus, my idol, is doing it with me. Will I be his girlfriend afterwards? Or will I be like the others, just a one-night partner…_

**(A/N: LEMON STARTS HERE. SCROLL DOWN TO THE A/N WHICH SAYS IT IS SAFE TO CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS!)**

Laxus kissed Lucy lightly on her lips, to test the waters. Then when Lucy responded to him, he started kissing her with passion filled tongue. Slowly, he untied the knot holding together Lucy's bathrobe at her waist. Lucy tried to move her hands to cover herself up but could not because of the fact that Laxus was much bigger and stronger than her.

"No need to cover up," He said, amazed by the beauty in front of him, "You're beautiful."

Laxus took one hand and cupped it around one of Lucy's breasts. As he rolled her mound between his palm, Lucy let out a moan of pleasure. That sound sounded like honey to his ears. Laxus then started sucking on the mound while using the hand which once cupped it, he dipped into Lucy's slick wet folds, earning a loud gasp from the said girl.

He entered a second finger to Lucy's wet entrance, and started pumping in and out, quickening his pace as he progressed. "Ahh.. Ahhhnn….. Laxus! Oh!" As Lucy was about to climax, Laxus swiftly took out his fingers, making Lucy groan in protest. Laxus then positioned himself at Lucy's entrance and sheathed himself on one swift thrust. Lucy screamed out in ecstasy, firing up Laxus even more. Laxus let go of her wrists to focus on the situation at hand. Lucy immediately put her arms around Laxus, fingers threading through the short blond hair of his.

As Lucy neared her release, her hands gripped onto Laxus' shoulders that it left multiple crescent-shaped marks on his back, causing Laxus to groan from both the stinging pain and pleasure. With one final thrust, both of them reached a high climax, calling out each other's' names. Lucy then limply collapsed on the bed, with Laxus beside her.

**(A/N: END OF LEMON, you can continue reading from this point on)**

Soon after, thinking that Lucy's asleep, Laxus got up and went for a shower. He came out and got dressed, getting ready to leave. Before he left, he quickly scribbled a small note and left it on the bedside table. Laxus walked out the room and shut the door as softly as he could. Little did he know that Lucy was not asleep, she was just pretending.

_Shit, I did it this time, I did it with him even after all those warnings from Jellal and Erza… _Lucy tried getting up, only to fall limp on the bed again. _Damn, I'm too tired I can't move… _Despite that, Lucy forced herself to her feet. As she stood, she spotted the note that Laxus left her. It contained his phone number and email address. Lucy was shocked that Laxus actually left his contact details for her, even if she is just a fling of his. Lucy pondered about Laxus' intentions and why would he leave his contact info with her.

Out of the blue, Lucy realized something.

_Maybe he likes me, and that I might mean something to him._

_If so, maybe I can change his player ways…_

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I was really busy this week as I am currently having my End-of-Years Exams, and I've been mugging like crazy for that. The lemon for this chapter is really short, I know. That's because I just do not know what to write for this pair, I'm not too hot on this pairing… **

**Well, it is a short chapter on the whole, but I hope you guys enjoyed this! Read, Review and Stay Awesome! ~RubyDemonXoXo**


	10. Chapter 10: Their Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 10: Their Date (This chapter is set during Erza and Jellal's day when Lucy's out)**

"Ne Jellal, got any plans for today?" Erza asked as she placed two glasses of water on the table.

"Nope, I'm planning to just slack around today. I feel like going out with you later to maybe take a walk around town, what'ya think?" Jellal took one of the glasses and took a sip of water.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I do want to go out with you, but you're a celebrity. What if the paparazzi spotted us? We'll be in trouble, especially you!"

"At most I'll wear a cap and shades," Jellal shrugged.

"Are you serious? Even if you manage to hide your blue hair and your eyes, it does nothing to hide that tattoo on your face. And as far as I know, you're the only one who has that tattoo,"

"So, do I have to wear a mask or something?"

"That's why I say it's best for us to stay indoors." Erza crossed her arms, leant back to her chair and looked at Jellal.

"Gah, fuck it. I don't care about being spotted by the paps anymore. I don't care if they take pictures of us together, because we ARE together. Let's go!" Jellal stood up from his seat and pulled on Erza's wrist.

"Wait! Have you considered this properly? This can affect your reputation!"

"I don't care about a bad rep anymore. Put on your boots and let's go!"

"Alright! Just gimmie a sec!" Erza had only finished putting on her boots before being pulled out of the apartment by Jellal.

The pair strolled down the streets of Crocus, passing by playgrounds and parks. They decided on lunch at a small diner opposite one of those parks. The moment they stepped in, many pairs of eyes were turned towards them. Some whisperings were heard among the people at the diner. One girl actually went up to them and asked Jellal for his autograph.

"Are you sure this is fine? I mean, look at the amount of attention you are drawing!" Erza asked after the girl went away.

"Why not? I mean I am human as well, and why can't I spend my day off with my woman?" Jellal shrugged and joined the queue to order their food.

Jellal got a beef burger, fries and a soda while Erza had fish burger, salad and soda. They found a seat next to the window and decided to sit there. Erza was constantly bombarding Jellal with questions with questions of if it is alright for them to be out and about without disguises, while Jellal had to constantly assure his overly paranoid girlfriend that it is fine and that he did not give a fuck if the paparazzi published their pictures. They then continued their lunch talking about their current life, and people they know.

"Say, what is Laxus really like?" Erza inquired

"Why?" Jellal cocked an eyebrow, looking at the redhead

"Lucy seemed to agitated when she saw him that day and I'm kinda worried about the next meeting, if any, with the both of them,"

"Well, Laxus is quite a nice guy. He treats the band like his siblings, even though he can be really bossy but it's expected of the leader of the band. He can be a total womanizer and has bedded tons of women. He holds very little respect for the women who throws themselves to him."

"Does he still remain in contact with the flings of his?"

"Hell no. He said he does not want to be tied down by women, so he never gives them his contact details and has never had girlfriends since I know him. Blondie should be careful of him, seriously. He usually leaves girls who had wishful thinking very heartbroken and depressed. There was an incident that one girl wanted to commit suicide after a concert of ours, because Laxus told her that she was just a fling. Good thing the security was there, else things would turn ugly."

"I'll be sure to tell Lucy later when she comes home."

"Let's stop talking about Laxus. Tell me, how have you been since I left?" Jellal placed a loving hand on Erza's cheek, causing her to lean into his warm touch.

"I've missed you so much, I feel like a part of me is dead. I just feel so lonely, all alone in that seemingly huge warehouse of ours once known as our paradise. It had become my hell in just one day; the day when you left. Sabishi desu, Jellal…" Erza confessed her feelings in just these few sentences, and allowing a lone tear stream down her cheek. Jellal wiped the tear away and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, the pair continued to stroll leisurely along the roads of downtown Crocus. Erza pulled out a cigarette from her _Seven Stars _cigarette box, lit it and took a long drag. Jellal suddenly took the cigarette from Erza and took a puff as well.

"Good thing this isn't Gajeel's _Black Stones_, or else it would have triggered a cough attack in you," Erza took back her cigarette, making a reference to their past.

"And you'll get the attack too if it is." Jellal flashed his signature smirk at Erza. _Sexy. Hot. Perfect._

_Oh God! Erza Scarlet, what are you thinking? You are so damn obsessed with him you make a mental comment about his every move! Since when are you like this?_

While Erza was engaged in her internal conflict, she did not notice that they finally reached the main street in Crocus. Many more people were taking pictures with their phones and gossiping about who is the redheaded beauty who was obviously dating the hottie of Trapnest. Erza was getting more annoyed by the second as there seemed to be no end to the attention the couple was attracting. _I knew it wasn't a good idea…_

Ignoring the crowd, Jellal pulled Erza to a mobile phone shop.

"Get a phone. I'll pay. Choose a phone and number that you like," Jellal said to Erza

"What? Why? I don't need a phone!"

"You do. If you don't have a phone, how am I going to contact you? Via Blondie? Via your management office? C'mon, just get one, it'll be less of a hassle if you have a phone…"

"I really don't want to spend this unnecessary money!"

"It's my money, not yours. Besides, that amount of money is a small amount to me."

"But,"

"No Buts!" Jellal cut Erza off, showing a joking glare. But seriously, Erza knows better than to really get on his bad side. "Choose a phone."

Erza looked at the available models of phones. After some thought, she finally decided on having the same model as Lucy. Afterwards, Jellal also helped Erza to choose a number that is easy to remember, knowing full well that his reckless girlfriend will just randomly pick a number even if it is very difficult to remember. Jellal then sent Erza a list of contacts after they have settled with Erza's phone. The contact list Jellal sent to Erza include Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, and of course his for starters. Erza made a mental note to get Gray's number later on as well.

After strolling for a while more after their purchase, Erza just could not take the attention being forced upon them and persuaded Jellal to go home. As they walked back, they made sure to take less crowded alleyways so as to not draw too much attention to themselves.

"Ya know, if you really wanna go pro, then you gotta learn to live with this kind of attention," Jellal reminded Erza and put an arm around her slender waist. Erza just blushed and found the ground really interesting when she noticed the sexy smile Jellal flashed her when she looked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached home, Erza went for a shower as Jellal rested in Erza's room. Walking around her room and going through some of her stuff, he found the old guitar pick he gave her when he he first started to teach her guitar. The pick was just a plain black pick, but has Jellal and Erza's name initials on each side of the pick. Jellal still remembered the day when he taught her guitar.

_Flashback_

_"Ne, Jellal, I wanna do it in a bigger place" Erza said as he laid her head on Jellal's bare chest, exhausted from their earlier gig at yet another club. The pair bathed together before cuddling in bed as they are. Jellal was wearing nothing but a pair of worn jeans while Erza wore a white t-shirt and black shorts._

_"Well, when we go pro, I promise you, we shall do it in a much bigger place, and on a bigger bed," Jellal kissed Erza sweetly on her forehead._

_"What were you thinking you perv? I was talking about performing at a bigger place. I really love performing a lot. The feeling is really wonderful, orgasmic if I could say so…"_

_"Better than doing it with a guy?"_

_"Depends on the guy… Hey, can you teach me guitar?"_

_"Hmm? Why the sudden request?"_

_"Well, I thought that apart from vocals, I should be able to play at least one instrument,"_

_At his woman's request, Jellal took out his guitar and started coaching Erza on how to play. Even though in BLAST Jellal plays the bass, he knows guitar as well, he is a genius in Erza's eyes. After Erza was able to play a few notes, he gave her one of his picks, a plain black pick._

_"I love this pick! The black is so glossy and shiny, too bad it does not have gold designs on it, if it does, it would be even nicer…" Erza held up the pick and inspected it like it was the most interesting thing ever. Upon hearing Erza's comment, Jellal went to a drawer and took out a gold permanent marker. He handed the marker to Erza and said, "Well, use this to draw on it then,"_

_"Hmm, I think I'll write E.S. on this side of the pick," Erza used the marker to write her initials on the guitar pick in an elegant cursive writing._

_"I didn't know you could write so nicely, you usually write like a doctor," Jellal chuckled as Erza gave him a death glare._

_"Done! Jellal, come, write your initials on the other side of the pick," Erza gave the marker back to Jellal. He wrote "J.F." on the opposite side of the pick in a nice cursive handwriting as well. _

_*End of Flashback*_

JEllal smiled at the fond memory that went through his mind. Just then, Erza walked in and saw Jellal.

"You still keep this?" Jellal help up the pick.

"Of course. It's my favorite and only pick." Erza took the pick from Jellal and placed it back safely in her drawer. Then Jellal decided that he should also be going for a shower.

When Jellal went away, Erza started to play with her new phone. She played the games, browsed its functions, just to name a few. When she was bored, she decided to call Lucy as she noticed that it was already getting quite late. She searched for Lucy's name in her contacts list and pressed dial.

"Moshi-moshi? Lucy desu! Dare ka?" (Hello? This is Lucy. Who is on the line?) Came a peppy voice.

"Erza."

"Oh, hi Erza! I forgot to tell you that I'm not going home tonight. Anyways, I thought you did not have a phone?"

"Jellal forced-bought me one while we were out today. Are you with a guy? Who is he? Do I know him?" Erza teased.

"Err, no I'm at Michelle's. You remember her right?" Erza recalled meeting Michelle when Lucy and her moved in. Michelle and Gajeel were both kind enough to help them settle in.

"Oh, right, Michelle. I remember her. Well never mind then, I actually wanted you to help me with some functions of this phone, since I got the same model as yours. But I'll figure it out myself somehow. Say hi to Michelle for me!"

"Alright sure! Bye!"

Erza hung up the phone, and started to fumble woth her phone to try to send a text meaasge. A few moments later, she finally figured it out and sent a test text to Jellal's phone. Just as Jellal walked in, his phone beeped twice indicating a new text message as he closed the door.

"Who can it be at this time?" Jellal grumbled as he walked into the room.

"No, you can ignore that. I was just trying to send a text to test it out."

"Oh really? So what did my wonderful girlfriend send me? A love text?"

Jellal checked a phone, and flashed a poker face to Erza.

"Really? "Asdfghjkl"? No "I lurvee Jellal-sama?" Jellal teased

Erza blushed a deep shade of red as she heard Jellal's final sentence.

"What?! I was just trying to learn to text…" Erza started twiddling with her thumbs, and Jellal found that really cute. He walked over to his absolutely adorable girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her slender body.

Jellal whispered something into Erza's ear which turned her even redder. He then started kissking Erza's neck when Erza used a hand to reluctantly push Jellal away.

"We did it last night." Erza looked into Jellal's and got lost in his sexy green eyes.

"That was only the second time we loved since we reconciled. It can't possibly make up for those approximate 2 years we've lost right?" Jellal continued to shower his redhead with gentle butterfly kisses. Erza gave up and decided to let Jellal lead the way.

**(A/N: LEMON STARTS HERE. SCROLL DOWN TO THE A/N WHICH SAYS IT IS SAFE TO CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS!)**

Jellal dived down for a passionate yet sweet kiss with Erza. Jellal forced his tongue into Erza's hot mouth. Tongues battled in a war of dominance. Finally, Erza got control and bit gently on Jellal's bottom lip just in time for Jellal to push Erza to lie down on the bed. That bold move caused Jellal to make a feral growl, feeling his towel around his hip get tighter by the second. Erza let go of Jellal lips and immediately, Jellal gripped Erza's shirt and pulled it over her head in one swift motion. Erza now lay half naked below Jellal, with her panties being the only border between them.

Jellal licked his way down along Erza's body, tracing the curves and crevices on her body. He slowly licked around Erza's breasts, slowly creating a spiral to her hardened nipple. He then used his warm mouth to cover one mound of hers, earning a sharp intake of breath from the girl. He suckled on the mound and proceeded to the other one when he was done. All along, Erza's breathing was horribly erratic and Jellal's name was being moaned out in pants.

Erza wrapped her hands around Jellal's head and whispered breathlessly but seductively, "Let me serve you, Jellal-sama."

Upon hearing that, Jellal went even harder, if that's even possible. Erza flipped them over so that she will be on top of Jellal. She removed the confining towel around Jellal's waist, completely allowing his hard-on to spring free. She kissed along Jellal's length and slowly lowered her mouth to take him in. Erza moved her head up and down along Jellal, hence causing Jellal to groan in satisfaction. Erza removed her mouth just before he exploded. Jellal took this chance to flip them back and taking control once again. Jellal slid Erza's lace panties off Erza's slender and pale legs.

He kissed his way up to her hot core. He gave one tentative lick just to hear a pleasurable moan coming from Erza's mouth. He started to eat out her pussy, and stuck one finger after a few minutes. The simultaneous mouth-and-finger fucking was driving Erza crazy. Her inner walls clenched down on Jellal's finger with a loud and shameless moan, Erza fell over the cliff of ultimate pleasure.

Not letting Erza recover from her orgasm, Jella thrust into her in one swift movement of his hips. Erza felt the pleasure building once again while Jellal slammed into her at in inhuman speed. Soon after, they came, calling out each other's names and speaking nonsensical things as Erza dug her nails harder into Jellal's back, causing Jellal to feel even more pleasure with that dull pain in his back.

They both came down from their peak. Jellal pulled out of Erza and lay beside her. Erza snuggled closer to Jellal and laid her head on his chest as he pulled up the blanket to cover them.

**(A/N: END OF LEMON, you can continue reading from this point on)**

Jellal and Erza lay in comforting silence while having each other in their embrace. The mere presence of Jellal helped to vanquish the loneliness in her heart. Jellal missed his redhead girl very much for the past few years, so he feels the same way when Erza is near him.

_Two lonely hearts, separated by fate, came together once more, falling into sweet slumber in each other's warm embrace._

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, again. I just completed my EOYs yesterday, so I am late this week. I apologize again for the wait, and I promise to get the next chapters up ASAP or every Sunday, in Singapore of course. Damn time zones.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_Ash Lite-Former EST _****and ****_DBZFanGXCC_** **as they both wanted a JerZa chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Read, Review, and Stay Awesome! ****_Love, RubyDemonXoXo_**


	11. Chapter 11: Day of Emotions and Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 11: A Day of Emotions and Reunion**

The following morning, Lucy came home to a house bustling with chatter and laughter. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray decided to drop by and Jellal was still there. As she entered the apartment, Lucy was greeted with the smiling faces of her close friends.

"So, how was your stay with Michelle?" Erza asked as she went to get a glass of water.

"Well, umm… Fine, I guess?" Lucy answered, remembering the lie she told Erza when she was in fact with Laxus, in bed.

"That's no wonder we didn't see you when we came just now," Natsu said, chomping down on a sandwich.

"Don't you have to go to work? It's Friday, aren't you supposed to be at work by now?" Erza asked when she noticed that it was 10:35 a.m. when Lucy was supposed to be at work by 10 a.m.

"Err… Well, about that… I got the sack…"

"What why?" Gray asked when he heard the blonde's reply.

Lucy then told the gang about how and when she got fired from her job. "And that was also the reason I went to Michelle's. I talk to her whenever I am troubled…"

Jellal asked Lucy if she has another job she wanted to try out, just to get a shake of her head. Lucy added that she was planning to go job-hunting later in the afternoon.

"Well, you can go job hunting for all you want in the afternoon. Just make sure you join us at the studio at 7 tonight." Erza placed a hand on her good friend's shoulder.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well, Jellal here is going to play bass again later, so he's going back to his apartment to get his bass."

"Oh my holy god! Seriously, you are gonna play bass again?" Lucy looked at Jellal with a look of admiration and surprise.

"Well, only for fun. It's been a while since I last played with BLAST and since I last did bass." Jellal took a long drag of his Seven Stars cigarette and shrugged his shoulders.

"And I get to rest at today's practice." Gray chipped in, crossing his arm and leaning back of the chair.

"Nope. You still gotta play." Gajeel finally said, after a long period of silence from him.

"Hahahah! You hear that squinty eyes? You still gotta play even if Jellal's here! Hahah you just got owned!" Natsu started taunting Gray.

"Oh yeah hothead? Why not I own you back?"

"Try it stripper!"

"Do I hear arguing?" Erza said, releasing a malevolent aura around her, all ready to strike.

"No! Why would we fight? We are BFFs!" Gray and Natsu slung an arm around each other's shoulder, hoping to avoid the wrath of Erza.

"Good."

The apartment soon filled once again with hysterical laughter as they continued with their little gathering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the afternoon, Erza decided to accompany Lucy to look for a job, leaving the males in the apartment. While they were out, the guys decided to have some "Guy Time" and talk about many things that "bros" would talk about. When they reached the topic of girlfriends, Jellal immediately looked to Gajeel.

"Sooooooo? Anyone after her?" Jellal asked Gajeel, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah, no one caught my eye since then." Gajeel lit yet another of his _Black Stones _cigars and took a puff.

"Still hung up?" The sapphire head asked

"Nope. Just no other girl has caught my eye."

"WAIT A MINUTE! We have no idea what you two are talking about!" Natsu abruptly cut the conversing pair up.

"Who's the girl you are talking about?" Gray asked

"Juvia Lockser, she was my ex." Gajeel answered with a straight face, showing no emotion at all.

It was not the fact that Juvia Lockser of Trapnest was Gajeel's ex that made Natsu and Gray choke on their drink, no. It was how composed Gajeel seem that left them shocked.

Sensing the youngsters' confusion, Gejeel spoke up, "Juvia and I had been dating since high school. We only broke a few months after BLAST was formed. I could not take her clinginess and her "I must sing or else I will die" attitude. We've talked about that a few times but it just did not work out and my feelings for her were slowly but surely decreasing. It all ended when we agreed to break up together, for my peace of mind and for her passion for singing. It was a peaceful separation though, no screaming fights or arguments."

"So no hard feels between you guys?" Gray asked

"Yeah, and do you still keep in contact?" Natsu agreed with Gray and looked over to Gajeel who was taking a long drag at his cigar.

"No hard feels. We still keep in contact via text and some occasional calls; I treat her like a little sister even after we broke up. Oh and Jellal,"

"Yea, what?"

"I actually told Juvia about Erza going to your Onibus concert."

"WHAT? Even she knew?"

"Yup, and that threat I told you that day, I was just a hoax to fucking hurry you up to get back with Erza."

"Oh god! I thought you meant it. And why did Juvia know? She doesn't have anything to do with this right?" Jellal facepalmed.

"Well, we were just chatting on the phone casually when I just told her. No big deal even if she knows."

"Urgh God!"

"Well, good thing I don't have a girlfriend." Gray lay down on the floor, hands behind his head supporting it.

"Yeah, you don't. But I've seen you read tons of Juvia's interviews on magazines, online, watched all her interviews on TV and on YouTube…" Natsu mockingly said.

"Oh really? I could introduce you to her ya' know?" Jellal teasingly offered, adding, "She is still single and does not like anyone yet, so you better grasp your chance."

"Yeah, and I can act as a mutual friend between you guys so you could interact better, Gehe.." Gajeel joined in the teasing.

"IT IS NOT LIKE I LIKE HER OR… something… I just, um, _admire _her…" Gray's face flushed a slight reddish shade.

"Relax bro, take your time. Oh and by the way, I have front row tix to the final leg of our tour, which is in Crocus next Wednesday. I have 3, and I asked Erza earlier and she said no because she seen the Onibus gig. I texted Lucy and she replied the same. So it would be just nice for the 3 of you. Do you want it?" Jellal offered.

"Well, I'm fine with it." Gajeel shrugged. Both Natsu and Gray agreed as well. Jellal passed them the tickets and added, "Oh, and you guys are also welcomed to join the after party."

"What time is the after party?" Gajeel asked

"10:30 p.m. at Happy Days Club. Are you guys able to make it? I heard that a hot new band is performing that night."

"We are performing there at that time slot!" Natsu exclaimed

"I've heard something about a famous band coming for after party, and we were invited to perform. We accepted the request. So it's you guys." Gray sat up and smirked.

"What a coincidence," Gajeel remarked.

"Well, I can't wait to see just how good you are performing live since I left. Since I will be joining you guys for your band prac, I'll be sure to tell Erza and Lucy as well since I heard that Blondie will always go to your live performances." Jellal then stood up and said that he wants to head home first before joining them in the evening, so he gathered his stuff and went out. The rest of BLAST went out soon after to hang out and maybe get something to eat before heading for practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJerZaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*Time skip: 7pm*_

Erza and Lucy were walking towards the studio after a long day of job-hunting when they spotted a familiar male silhouette wearing a leather jacket, seasoned old jeans and black Converse sneakers, but the most distinct part was his beautiful blue hair.

"Jellal!" Erza called out as the two girls rushed to meet with the redhead's boyfriend.

The trio then proceeded to enter the studio and set up their instruments. Jellal brought both his Bass Guitar and his Electric Guitar. "Isn't that heavy?" Lucy asked when she saw the cases. Jellal replied that they were not really heavy and he could easily carry them around since he drove here.

"Haven't played this baby in a long time," Jellal remarked as he tuned his Bass. Erza suggested that to start things off, the old band should play together so Gray sat out for this round. They started playing one of the old BLAST hits that they all love, with Lucy and Gray sitting on the couch near the entrance of the studio.

"Just like old times," Erza smiled as she recalled the fond memories when they used to play in the clubs back in Magnolia. They covered "Anarchy in the UK", a song by _The Sex Pistols. _With Jellal playing the bass, the band seemed to play seamlessly with silent but great rapport. They then played an old original of theirs called "Kuroi Namida" which quickly became one of Lucy and Gray's favorites. Erza let the tears fall freely as she sang this song, an ode to the times before Jellal left. Jellal still remembered clearly the scores of the song and did not need to read the score sheet. The feelings of the song are well expressed with Erza's singing, and of course Jellal, Gajeel and Natsu's musical accompaniment.

**Ashita nante konai you ni to negatta yoru, kazoekirenai**

**Yume mo ai mo nakushi, ame ni utareta mama, naiteru, naiteru, naiteru...**

**Kazaritsukenaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame**

**Nani ga hitsuyou**

**Jibun sae shinjirezu, nani wo shinjitara ii no**

**Kotae wa chikasugite mienai**

**Kuroi namida nagasu**

**Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite**

**Kotoba ni sae nara nakute**

**Karadajuu ga itami dashite**

**Taerarenai, hitori de wa**

**Yonaka ni nakitsukarete, egaita, jibun ja nai jibun no kao**

**Yowasa wo kakushita mama, egao wo tsukuru no wa yameyou, yameyou, yameyou...**

**Kazaritsukenaide ikite yuku koto wa kono yo no ichiban**

**Muzukashii koto?**

**Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii**

**Kowareru mono ga iranai**

**Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo**

**Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite**

**Onaji itami ni butsukaru**

**Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara**

**Tooku kiete shimaitai**

**Wagamama to wakattemo…**

**Kuroi namida nagasu**

**Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite**

**Kotoba ni sae nara nakute**

**Karadajuu ga itami dashite**

**Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo**

**Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite**

**Onaji itami ni butsukaru**

**Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara**

**Tooku kiete shimaitai**

**Wagamama to wakattemo…**

By the end of the song, Lucy's eyes were filled with tears as she felt the raw emotions of the song being poured out by the gang. Gray was utterly impressed by how they were able to play so well together. As she sang the last words, Erza's cheeks were already tear-stained and her make-up ran and smudged. It was a truly emotional performance for all of them. Jellal went over to Erza and hugged her tight, reminiscing those good times. Gajeel and Natsu just stayed there, no tears were shown but no words could express the rush of emotion they were feeling as well. _It is just like a long-lost family reunion that we all needed._

When they all calmed down, Jellal told Erza and Lucy that the after party was held at the club that BLAST would be performing at. The girls were shocked but really excited for it as BLAST originally had no idea which famous band they would be performing for. The gang continued their night performing all the old and new songs of BLAST, with Gray joining in for bass, and Lucy occasionally joining in the vocals when she knows the lyrics.

Just then, Lucy's message tone sounded. She checked her phone and the sender, she saw, was Laxus. The text read, "I will come find you after the after party of our tour next Wednesday." Lucy knew that they were going to meet _during _the after party, but did not bother much about it more than an "Okay" reply. The reason? She and the band were having a _BLAST._

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 11! And I am not late this week! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Here's a list of songs that are used or mentioned in this story so far, you guys can look for them on YouTube or something.**

**_Rose – Anna Tsuchiya _****(Chapter 2 and 5)**

**_A Little Pain – Olivia Lufkin (Chapter 4)_**

**_Anarchy in the UK – Sex Pistols; Covered by Anna Tsuchiya (Chapter 11)_**

**_Kuroi Namida – Anna Tsuchiya (Chapter 11)_**

**The lyrics translation of the songs, except for Anarchy in the UK as it is already in English, are all Google-able and I highly recommend that you do so as the songs are really meaningful and that they are from the OST of the NANA Anime, thus making them very suitable for this story.**

**I hope you guys liked this story so far and don't forget to drop a review! ****_Read, Review and Stay Awesome! Love, RubyDemonXoXo_**


	12. Chapter 12: Black Stones x Trapnest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or NANA, they are by Hiro Mashima and Yazawa Ai respectively. I only own the story line. I also use the band names and abbreviations from NANA. **

**Chapter 12: Black Stones x Trapnest**

"Oh kami! I am so bored!" Exclaimed Erza as she was sprawled out on the dining table beside the window as the hot afternoon Sun shone in. Lucy was just washing the dishes after the girls took their lunch when she heard the cry of boredom from her friend.

"Horaa Erza, it's not only you who is bored. This few days have been rather uneventful. Apart from work and attending your band practices, I am doing practically nothing other than sitting around the house just slacking…" Lucy sighed. She found a job as a sales promoter at a departmental store at a nearby shopping centre. She took the day shift from 9a.m. to 6p.m. and just like her previous job, she had the weekends off as she was only a junior promoter. She called in sick today, since it was a Wednesday, to help Erza get ready for BLAST's performance at night. Erza actually declined her offer but she insisted.

"Haiss, I have not seen Jellal for the past few days, I wonder how he's doing…" Erza then decided to send a text message to her dearest lover to check on how he is doing. Lucy chuckled at her friend's words and commented, "You have not seen him for a few days and you are lovesick?" _I have not seen mine for almost a month. _Lucy thought, referring to her blonde lover, the hot bassist of Trapnest. _Well, at least I get to see him later on… Hopefully he will come talk to me… _Hopefully_…_

Just then, Erza's message tone sounded. Immediately, she picked up her phone to check if it was Jellal replying to her text. Indeed, the bluenette's reply brought a smile to the redhead's face. The text read: _Why? Is my little pet missing me already? Lovesick maybe? I am now on my way to the Crocus stadium for the concert tonight. Too bad you are not coming… But at least we can meet during the after-party, and I can formally introduce you to the rest of Trapnest. I can't wait to see your live tonight, I wonder if the charisma in live shows of the previous BLAST is still in the current band? Gotta go, manager's calling. Love ya'!_

Erza quickly replied to her boyfriend's text message with a quick "_Okay, Love you too! Take care okay? See ya later!" _Erza put down her phone and walked over to the fridge to get a can of beer, earning a saying of disagreement from Lucy, "Drinking so early in the day? *Sighs* "

"It's fine! You know I can hold my alcohol really well. Besides, there's nothing to do apart from the live later…" Erza waved Lucy off.

Lucy suggested that they went for a girl's day out at the mall today, and since Erza had nothing to do, she complied. Lucy went to her room and got changed into a pale pink doll dress and a white laced cardigan, while Erza just went in her usual Leather Jacket-and-boots ensemble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At the mall*

Lucy and Erza shopped for the whole afternoon. Lucy bought a cute pink sling bag, ballerina flats, and some clothes she thought cute. Erza only bought a pair of leather boots with wooden heels and a cross carved in the center of the heels; she planned to wear them at the live later that day. Erza was nagging at Lucy like crazy on her spending habits. "You really need to be more careful on your savings; you do not want to end up like the previous time when you need to call home to ask your mom to send you some money after you overspent…" Erza reminded Lucy of an incident when Lucy overspent her budget, and was required to survive on just a slice of bread each day till the end of the month. Erza could not bear to see her friend like that, so she secretly stole her friend's phone to call the latter's mother and told her of her daughter's predicament. "Hey, it was you who called my mom, not me!" Lucy snapped. "Still the same," Erza shrugged

The girls decided to stop by a sushi belt restaurant for dinner. Lucy had a salmon sashimi, earning a look of disgust from Erza. "You eat this?" Erza pointed to the raw fish meat on Lucy's plate.

"It's salmon sashimi. It's really nice. And it is also very safe and clean to eat it raw. You should try it, even though it might look disgusting, but it is very nice. I assume you haven't eaten this before, right?"

"Are you sure?" Erza looked to Lucy as she offered a slice of the raw fish to the redhead. Erza took a small bite, realized she liked the taste, and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth.

"It is really nice!" Erza exclaimed and called for another plate of sashimi for herself.

After a satisfying meal, Erza called for her favorite Strawberry cake for dessert, while Lucy had an ice-cream.

"You really like Strawberry cake don't you?" Lucy smile at her cake loving friend.

"YES!" Erza startled Lucy with her sudden enthusiastic reaction with sparkling eyes.

_That's Erza._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls reached home and strated to get ready for the live later on. They took turns using the bath, but Erza went first as she needed more time to prepare her make-up and other accessories. Erza threw on a white tank top underneath her leather jacket, paired off with a pair of leather shorts. She put on the boots she bought earlier that day and put on her signature knuckle ring on her middle finger of her right hand. Topping off that night's ensemble are her spiked chocker and spiked bracelet, with a chain con the bracelet connecting to her cuff earrings. Her make-up consists of the usual foundation, concealer etc. and purple eye shadow, mascara, thick eyeliner making out an exaggerated cat-eye, and wine red lipstick. Erza decided to tie her hair up in a high pony tail to better show her chain-cuff earrings

Lucy's attire consists of a natural make-up, a pale pink dress, a white cardigan, a beige clutch and doll flats. Once they were ready, Lucy and Erza made their way to Happy Days Club where BLAST will be performing for the hottest band's after-party. The stopped at their lobby just to spot Gajeel's car. They got onto the car and it drove off with all the members inside. They reached the club earlier than thought, 10:15 p.m.

BLAST decided to go back stage to give a final tune to their instruments and Erza decided to use the time to improve on her make-up and look.

"I can't believe we're playing for Jellal's band! I'm still shocked by the news." Natsu said as he tuned his Electric Guitar. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, jeans, Converse shoes and his white muffler.

"Believe it hothead. We've all got over the shock except for you." Gray was wearing the same outfit he wore for their first live in Crocus, a leather vest with nothing underneath, ripped jeans and spike-styled hair.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't believe you, Stripper!" Natsu snapped.

"Boys…" Erza gave a look of malice, effectively preventing an all-out verbal war between the two boys. Just then, Lucy rushed in.

"Guys! Trapnest is here!" Lucy exclaimed. Just as she finished talking, the door to backstage opened to reveal none other than the mentioned band.

"So, you guys are the ones that Jellal was talking about? This is insane!" Laxus cackled as he saw the band that he just knew less than a month ago.

"You guys are the Black Stones? You look awesome! My name is Loke, Trapnest's drummer." Loke introduced himself to BLAST. Looking over to Erza, he exclaimed, "You must be Jellal's girlfriend! Well, Jellal was right about your looks."

"My looks?" Erza asked, confused.

"He told us about this redhead beauty that he's dating." Loke said, looking over to Jellal, causing Erza to have a slight blush.

Loke spotted Lucy and was mesmerized by her. "Hey, gorgeous! Mind if I buy you a drink later?" Earning a scowl from Laxus. Laxus walked over to them and pulled Lucy over by the wrist. "Well, the one that should buy her a drink is me. She's mine." Laxus slung a lazy arm around Lucy's waist. Everyone in the room silenced as they heard Laxus' remark. He seemed to notice their reaction and proceeded to explain, "Well, Lucy and I have been going out since a few days after we met at her and Erza's apartment. It's just that I've been too busy to spend time with her." He gave the flushed Lucy a peck on her cheek as he said this, causing more blood to rush to the poor girl's face.

"Lucy? Why didn't you tell me?!" Erza looked over to Lucy.

"W-well, I-"

"I told her to keep it a secret. But, it's not much of a secret now." Laxus said, sensing that Lucy did not know what to say.

"Oh I see, well then, don't you guys have to go out now? Since we will be up in about a few minutes' time." Erza said when she understood what Laxus was telling them. Soon, the room was almost out of Trapnest members, Lucy went out as well, only Jellal stayed behind and Juvia still chatting with Gajeel.

"Do you think they will be fine together?" Erza asked Jellal with a hint of concern

"Should be fine, 'cause Laxus have never publicly announced of a girlfriend before. He should be serious about this." Jellal shrugged. "Stop worrying now. You are going up soon. I'll be seeing you out there." He patted Erza on her head and headed out. As he left, Juvia approached Erza.

"You are Erza-san right? Juvia is so happy to be meeting Erza-san!"

"Oh god, Juvia you have no idea how much I like you!" Erza and Juvia started to chat when Gajeel called out, straightening his head band to keep his long hair out of his face, "We're up!"

Juvia bid them good luck as she quickly went out of the backstage room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBLASTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Stones made their way on stage. As the lights dimmed, the band started playing. They covered Avril Lavigne's "Sk8ter Boi" and "My Happy Ending" before proceeding to perform their latest original "Lucy". Trapnest was overwhelmed by BLAST's charisma on stage and was blown away when Erza started to sing the first note of "Lucy".

**_Baby I'm standing alone_**

**_Wasurenu rainy day_**

**_Anata no kage wo otte_**

**_And It's over suna no you ni_**

**_I sigh every night_**

**_I scream like a child & cried_**

**_Shizuka ni tadayou sorrow_**

**_Please Please god tsumi wo yurushite_**

**_I don't need to hide no more_**

**_Aoku hikaru hou e_**

**_Nagareteku going on_**

**_You've got the chance now_**

**_You've got the power_**

**_Kidzuite so true yourself_**

**_I show you my life now_**

**_I show you my love now_**

**_I show you everything yeah yeah_**

**_Baby don't be afraid_**

**_Baby I'm lying alone_**

**_Mezamernu _****_drowning days_**

**_Owari no nai _****_my misery_**

**_Now I know that furimukanai_**

**_Life goes round & round_**

**_Just silence surrounding me_**

**_Moetsukite like a phoenix_**

**_And I'm falling ubawareteiku_**

**_I don't need to lie any more_**

**_Yureru nami no you ni_**

**_Ikireba ii going on_**

**_You'd better change now_**

**_You'd better catch now_**

**_Kawaranai so be yourself_**

**_I'll show you my strength now_**

**_I'll show you my love now_**

**_I'll show you everything yeah yeah_**

**_Baby don't be afraid_**

**_You've got the chance now_**

**_You've got the power_**

**_Kidzuite so true yourself_**

**_I'll show you my strength now_**

**_I'll show you my love now_**

**_I'll show you everything yeah yeah_**

**_You'd better change now_**

**_You'd better catch now_**

**_Kawaranai so be yourself_**

**_I'll show you my strength now_**

**_I'll show you my love now_**

**_I'll show you everything yeah yeah_**

**_Baby don't be afraid_**

The song ended with Trapnest cheering them on. They absolutely did not expect to be blown away by them like this. BLAST went backstage to put back their instruments and joined Lucy and Trapnest outside.

"You guys were awesome!" Lucy squealed as Erza approached her. Lucy was chatting with Juvia when Erza came. "Juvia thinks that Erza-san sang really well! And I find BLAST very good!"

"Thank you!" Erza replied with a smile, still exhausted from the performance. She ordered a Long Island Iced Tea from the bartender and took a large gulp to quench her thirst.

"Ne, Erza, Juvia here said that she found Gray hot dring the performance!"

"Oh, yes, Gray-sama was really hot up there!"

"Gray-sama?" Erza chuckled at the name Juvia gave Gray.

"Well, so you want me to introduce him to you, Juvia?" Jellal said as he walked towards them.

"Jellal-san! Really?" Juvia said as her eyes sparkled with hope.

"We can help too!" Lucy chipped in.

"OI GRAY! COME HERE!" Erza called out.

"What?" Gray walked over to the group.

"Why not you socialize a little and come talk to Juvia here? We are all gonna go with our dates, so why not you talk to her a little?" Erza offered as she pulled Lucy and Jellal away. Gray was a little stumped but quickly regained his cool as a cucumber composure and started a small conversation with Juvia.

"Juvia finds Gray really great up there!" Juvia said, not adding the suffix as it might make her seem crazy.

"Thanks! Actually I'm a fan of yours as well." Gray said as he took a seat beside Juvia.

Juvia blushed at his words and blushed even more as she saw that smirk on his face. '_God has given me a chance. I will not waste it'. _Thought Gray.

Everyone was having a great time as the two bands interacted with each other. Laxus and Lucy were chatting (flirting?) with each other at a corner, Jellal and Erza were snuggled up to each other on a couch on a side of the club, and Gajeel and Loke got to know each other more and commenting how they were the only ones single in their respective bands, and sniggering at how 'lovey-dovey' Jellal and Erza were. Everything was awesome.

**A/N: Chapter 12 is closed! This chapter is a little short, I know. But I promise, things will get better. And NaLu shippers, don't be depressed! Couples may change later in the story (Hint, hint!)**

**The songs mentioned/used in this chapter are:**

- **Sk8ter Boi (Avril Lavigne)**

- **My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne)**

- **Lucy (Anna Tsuchiya inspi' NANA)**

**That's it from me today! Read, Review and Stay Awesome! -****_RubyDemonXoXo_**


End file.
